Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział X
"...Mamy tedy nowy sklep: pięć okien frontu, dwa magazyny, siedmiu subiektów i szwajcara we drzwiach. Mamy jeszcze powóz błyszczący jak świeżo wyglancowane buty, parę kasztanowatych koni, furmana i lokaja — w liberii. I to wszystko spadło na nas w początkach maja, kiedy Anglia, Austria, a nawet skołatana Turcja uzbrajały się na łeb na szyję! — Kochany Stasiu — mówiłem do Wokulskiego — wszyscy kupcy śmieją się, że tak dużo wydajemy w niepewnych czasach. — Kochany Ignasiu — odpowiedział mi Wokulski — a my śmiać się będziemy ze wszystkich kupców, kiedy nadejdą czasy pewniejsze. Dziś właśnie jest pora do robienia interesów. — Ależ europejska wojna — mówię — wisi na włosku. W takim razie na pewno czeka nas bankructwo. — Żartuj z wojny — odpowiada Staś. — Cały ten hałas uspokoi się za parę miesięcy, a my tymczasem zdystansujemy wszystkich współzawodników. No — i wojny nie ma. W naszym sklepie ruch jak na odpuście, do naszych składów zwożą i wywożą towary jak do młyna, a pieniądze płyną do kas nie gorzej od plew. Kto by Stasia nie znał, powiedziałby, że to genialny kupiec; ale że ja go znam, więc coraz częściej pytam się: na co to wszystko?... Warum bast du denn das getan?... Prawda, że i mnie się w podobny sposób pytano. Czyżbym już był tak stary jak nieboszczka Grossmutter i nie rozumiał ani ducha czasu, ani intencji ludzi młodszych ode mnie?... Ehe! tak źle nie jest... Pamiętam, że kiedy Ludwik Napoleon (późniejszy cesarz Napoleon III) uciekł z więzienia w roku 1846, zakotłowało się w całej Europie. Nikt nie wiedział, co będzie. Ale wszyscy ludzie rozsądni przygotowywali się do czegoś, a wuj Raczek (pan Raczek ożenił się z moją ciotką) ciągle powtarzał: — Mówiłem, że Bonapart wypłynie i piwa im nawarzy! Cała bieda w tym, że ja coś nie zdużam na nogi. Rok 1846 i 1847 upłynęły w wielkim rozgardiaszu. Ukazywały się coraz to jakieś pisemka, a znikali ludzie. Nieraz i ja myślałem: czy już nie pora wytknąć głowę na szerszy świat? A kiedy mnie ogarnęły wątpliwości i niepokoje, po zamknięciu sklepu szedłem do wuja Raczka i opowiadałem, co mnie trapi, prosząc, ażeby poradził mi jak ojciec. — Wiesz co — odpowiadał wuj uderzając się pięścią w chore kolano — poradzę ci jak ojciec. Chcesz, mówię ci... to idź, a nie chcesz, mówię ci... to zostań... Dopiero w lutym roku 1848, kiedy Ludwik Napoleon już był w Paryżu, ukazał mi się jednej nocy nieboszczyk ojciec, tak, jak widziałem go w trumnie. Surdut zapięty pod szyję, kolczyk w uchu, wąs wyszwarcowany (zrobił mu to pan Domański, ażeby ojciec byle jako nie wystąpił na boskim sądzie). Stanął we drzwiach mojej izdebki we front i rzekł tylko te słowa: — Pamiętaj, wisusie, czegom cię uczył!... "Sen mara — Bóg wiara", myślałem przez kilka dni. Ale już sklep mi obrzydł. Nawet do śp. Małgosi Pfeifer straciłem skłonność i ciasno zrobiło mi się na Podwalu tak, żem nie mógł wytrzymać. Poszedłem znowu do wuja Raczka po radę. Pamiętam, leżał akurat w łóżku nakryty pierzyną mojej ciotki i pił gorące ziółka na poty. Gdy mu zaś opowiedziałem cały interes, rzekł: — Wiesz co, poradzę ci jak ojciec. Chcesz — idź, nie chcesz — zostań. Ale ja, gdyby nie podłe moje nogi, dawno bym już był za granicą. Bo i twoja ciotka, mówię ci — tu zniżył głos — tak okrutnie miele jęzorem, że wolałbym, mówię ci, słuchać baterii austriackich armat aniżeli jej trajkotu. Co mi pomoże smarowaniem, to mi zepsuje gadaniem... A maszże pieniądze? — spytał po chwili. — Znajdę z kilkaset złotych. Wuj Raczek kazał zamknąć drzwi mieszkania (ciotki w domu nie było) i sięgnąwszy pod poduszkę wydobył stamtąd klucz. — Naści — rzekł — otwórz ten kufer skórą obity. Będzie tam na prawo skrzyneczka, a w niej kieska. Podaj mi ją... Wydobyłem kieskę grubą i ciężką. Wuj Raczek wziął ją do ręki i wzdychając odliczył piętnaście półimperiałów. — Weź te pieniądze — mówił — na drogę i jeżeli masz jechać, to jedź... Dałbym ci więcej, ale może i na mnie przyjść pora... Zresztą trzeba zostawić coś babie, żeby sobie w razie wypadku znalazła drugiego męża... Pożegnaliśmy się płacząc. Wuj aż dźwignął się na łóżku i odwróciwszy mnie twarzą do świecy, szepnął: — Niech ci się jeszcze przypatrzę... Bo to, mówię ci, z tego balu nie każdy wraca... Wreszcie i ja sam jużem człek niedzisiejszy, a humory, mówię ci, zabijają prawie tak jak kule... Wróciwszy do sklepu, mimo spóźnionej pory, rozmówiłem się z Janem Minclem dziękując mu za obowiązek i opiekę. Ponieważ od roku już gadaliśmy o tych rzeczach, a on zawsze zachęcał mnie, ażebym szedł bić Niemców, więc zdawało mi się, że mój zamiar zrobi mu wielką przyjemność. Tymczasem Mincel jakoś posmutniał. Na drugi dzień wypłacił mi pieniądze, które miałem u niego, dał nawet gratyfikację, obiecał opiekować się pościelą i kufrem, na wypadek gdybym kiedy wrócił. Ale zwykła wojowniczość opuściła go i ani razu nie powtórzył swego ulubionego wykrzyknika: — Ehej!... dałbym ja Szwabom, żebym tak nie miał sklepu... Gdy zaś około dziesiątej wieczór, ubrany w półkożuszek i grube buty, uściskawszy go wziąłem za klamkę, ażeby opuścić izbę, w której tyle lat przemieszkaliśmy razem, coś dziwnego stało się z Janem. Nagle zerwał się z krzesła i rozkrzyżowawszy ręce krzyknął: — Świnia!... gdzie ty idziesz?... A potem rzucił się na moje łóżko szlochając jak dzieciak. Uciekłem. W sieni słabo oświetlonej olejnym kagankiem ktoś zastąpił mi drogę. Ażem drgnął. Był to August Katz, odziany jak wypadało na marcową podróż. — Co ty tu robisz, Auguście? — spytałem. — Czekam na ciebie. Myślałem, że chce mnie odprowadzić; więc poszliśmy na plac Grzybowski w milczeniu, bo Katz nigdy nic nie mówił. Fura żydowska, którą miałem jechać, była już gotowa. Ucałowałem Katza, on mnie także. Wsiadłem... on za mną... — Jedziemy razem – rzekł. A potem, kiedy byliśmy już za Miłosną, dodał: — Twardo i trzęsie, spać nie można. Wspólna podróż trwała niespodziewanie długo, bo aż do października 1849 roku, pamiętasz, Katz, niezapomniany przyjacielu? Pamiętasz te długie marsze na spiekocie, kiedy nieraz piliśmy wodę z kałuży; albo ten pochód przez bagno, w którym zamoczyliśmy ładunki ; albo te noclegi w lasach i na polach, kiedy jeden drugiemu spychał głowę z tornistra i ukradkiem ściągał płaszcz służący za wspólną kołdrę?... A pamiętasz tarte kartofle ze słoniną, które ugotowaliśmy we czterech w sekrecie przed całym oddziałem? Tylem razy jadał od tej pory kartofle, ale żadne nie smakowały mi tak jak wówczas. Jeszcze dziś czuję ich zapach, ciepło pary buchającej z garnka i widzę ciebie, Katz, jak dla nietracenia czasu mówiłeś pacierz, jadłeś kartofle i zapalałeś fajkę u ogniska. Ej! Katz, jeżeli w niebie nie ma węgierskiej piechoty i tartych kartofli, niepotrzebnieś się tam pospieszył. A pamiętasz jeneralną bitwę, do której zawsze wzdychaliśmy odpoczywając po partyzanckiej strzelaninie? Ja bo nawet w grobie jej nie zapomnę, a jeżeli kiedyś zapyta mnie Pan Bóg, po com żył na świecie?... po to — odpowiem — ażeby trafić na jeden taki dzień. Ty tylko rozumiesz mnie, Katz, bośmy to obaj widzieli. A niby na razie wydawało się – nic. Na półtorej doby przedtem skupiła się nasza brygada pod jakąś wsią węgierską, której nazwy nie pamiętam. Fetowali nas aż miło. W winie, co prawda nie osobliwszym, można się było myć, a wieprzowina i papryka już nam tak zbrzydły, że człowiek nie wziąłby do ust tego paskudztwa, gdyby, rozumie się, miał co innego. A jaka muzyka, a jakie dziewuchy!... Cyganie doskonale grają, a każda Węgierka istny proch. Kręciło się ich, bestyjek, wszystkiego ze dwadzieścia, a jednak zrobiło się tak gorąco że nasi zakłuli i zarąbali trzech chłopów, a chłopi zabili nam drągami huzara. I Bóg wie czym skończyłaby się tak pięknie rozpoczęta zabawa, gdyby w chwili największego tumultu nie zajechał do sztabu szlachcic czwórką koni okrytych pianą. W kilka minut później rozeszła się po wojsku wieść, że w pobliżu znajdują się wielkie masy Austriaków. Zatrąbiono do porządku, tumult ucichł, Węgierki znikły, a w szeregach zaczęto szeptać o jeneralnej bitwie. — Nareszcie!... — powiedziałeś do mnie. Tej samej nocy posunęliśmy się o milę naprzód, w ciągu następnego dnia znowu o milę. Co kilka godzin, a później nawet co godzinę przylatywały sztafety. Było to dowodem, że w pobliżu znajduje się nasz sztab korpuśny i że zanosi się na coś grubego. Tej nocy spaliśmy na gołym polu nie stawiając nawet w kozły broni. Zaś skoro świt ruszyliśmy naprzód: szwadron kawalerii z dwoma lekkimi armatami, potem nasz batalion, a potem cała brygada z artylerią i furgonami, mając silne patrole po bokach. Sztafety przylatywały już co pół godziny. Gdy weszło słońce, zobaczyliśmy przy gościńcu pierwsze ślady nieprzyjaciela; resztki słomy, wytlone ogniska, budynki rozebrane na opał. Następnie coraz częściej zaczęliśmy spotykać uciekających: szlachtę z rodzinami, duchownych rozmaitych wyznań, w końcu — chłopów i Cyganów. Na wszystkich twarzach malowała się trwoga; prawie każdy coś wykrzykiwał po węgiersku, wskazując rękoma za siebie. Była blisko siódma, kiedy w stronie południowo—zachodniej huknął strzał armatni. Po szeregach przeleciał szmer: — Oho! zaczyna się... — Nie, to sygnał... Padły znowu dwa strzały i znowu dwa. Jadący przed nami szwadron zatrzymał się; dwie armaty i dwa jaszczyki galopem popędziły naprzód, kilku jezdnych pocwałowało na najbliższe wzgórza. Stanęliśmy i przez chwilę zaległa taka cisza, że słychać było tętent siwej klaczy dopędzającego nas adiutanta. Przeleciała mimo, do huzarów, dysząc i prawie dotykając brzuchem ziemi. Tym razem odezwało się bliżej i dalej kilkanaście armat; każdy strzał można było odróżnić. — Macają dystans! — odezwał się stary nasz major. — Jest z piętnaście armat — mruknął Katz, który w podobnych chwilach stawał się rozmowniejszy. — A że my ciągniemy dwanaście, toż będzie bal!... Major odwrócił się do nas na koniu i uśmiechnął się pod szpakowatym wąsem. zrozumiałem, co to znaczy, usłyszawszy całą gamę strzałów, jakby kto zagrał na organach. — Jest więcej niż dwadzieścia — rzekłem do Katza. — Osły!... — zaśmiał się kapitan i podciął swego konia. Staliśmy na wzniesionym miejscu, skąd widać było idącą za nami brygadę. Zaznaczał ją rudy obłok kurzu, ciągnący się wzdłuż gościńca ze dwie albo i trzy wiorsty. — Straszna masa wojsk! — szepnąłem. — Gdzie się to pomieści!... Odezwały się trąbki i nasz batalion rozłamał się na cztery kompanie uszykowane kolumnami obok siebie. Pierwsze plutony wysunęły się naprzód, my zostaliśmy w tyle. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że od głównego korpusu oddzieliły się jeszcze dwa bataliony; zeszły z gościńca i biegły pędem przez pola, jeden na prawo od nas, drugi na lewo. W mały kwadrans zrównały się z nami, przez drugi kwadrans wypoczęły i — ruszyliśmy trzema batalionami naprzód, noga za nogą. Tymczasem kanonada wzmogła się tak, że było słychać po dwa i po trzy strzały wybuchające jednocześnie. Co gorsze, spoza nich rozlegał się jakiś stłumiony odgłos, podobny do ciągłego grzmotu. — Ile armat, kamracie? — spytałem po niemiecku idącego za mną podoficera. — Chyba ze sto — odparł kręcąc głową. — Ale — dodał — porządnie prowadzą interes, bo odezwały się wszystkie razem. Zepchnięto nas z gościńca, którym w kilka minut później przejechały wolnym kłusem dwa szwadrony huzarów i cztery armaty z należącymi do nich jaszczykami. Idący ze mną w szeregu poczęli żegnać się: "W imię Ojca i Syna..." — Ten i ów popił z manierki. Na lewo od nas huk wzmagał się: pojedynczych strzałów już nie można było odróżnić. Nagle krzyknięto w przednich szeregach: — Piechota!... piechota!... Machinalnie schwyciłem karabin na tuj myśląc, że pokazali się Austriacy. Ale przed nami oprócz wzgórza i rzadkich krzaków nie było nic. Natomiast na tle grzmotu armat, który prawie przestał nas interesować, usłyszałem jakiś trzask podobny do rzęsistego deszczu, tylko o wiele potężniejszy. — Bitwa!... — zawołał ktoś na froncie przeciągłym głosem. Uczułem, że mi na chwilę serce bić przestało, nie ze strachu, ale jakby w odpowiedzi na ten wyraz, który od dzieciństwa robił na mnie dziwne wrażenie. W szeregach pomimo marszu zrobił się ruch. Częstowano się winem, oglądano broń, mówiono, że najdalej za pół godziny wejdziemy w ogień, a nade wszystko — w grubiański sposób żartowano z Austriaków, którym nie wiodło się w tych czasach. Ktoś zaczął gwizdać, inny nucił półgłosem; stopniała nawet sztywna powaga oficerów zamieniając się w koleżeńską zażyłość. Trzeba było dopiero komendy: "Baczność i cisza!...", ażeby nas uspokoić. Umilkliśmy i wyrównały się nieco pogięte szeregi. Niebo było czyste, ledwie tu i ówdzie bielił się nieruchomy obłok; na krzakach, które mijaliśmy, nie poruszał się żaden listek; nad polem, zarośniętym młodą trawą, nie odzywał się wystraszony skowronek. Słychać było tylko ciężkie stąpanie batalionu, szybki oddech ludzi, czasem szczęk uderzonych o siebie karabinów albo donośny głos majora, który jadąc przodem, odzywał się do oficerów. A tam, na lewo, wściekały się stada armat i lał deszcz karabinowych strzałów. Kto takiej burzy przy jasnym niebie nie słyszał, bracie Katz, ten nie zna się na muzyce!... Pamiętasz, jak nam wówczas dziwnie było na sercu?... Nie strach, ale tak coś jakby żal i ciekawość... Skrzydłowe bataliony oddalały się od nas coraz bardziej; wreszcie prawy zniknął za wzgórzami, a lewy o paręset sążni od nas dał nurka w szeroki parów i tylko kiedy niekiedy błysnęła fala jego bagnetów. Podzieli się gdzieś huzarzy i armaty, i ciągnąca z tyłu rezerwa, i został sam nasz batalion, schodzący z jednego wzgórza, ażeby wejść na drugie, jeszcze wyższe. Tylko od czasu do czasu z frontu, od tyłu albo z boków przeleciał jakiś jeździec z kartką albo z ustnym poleceniem od majora. Prawdziwy cud, że od tylu poleceń nie zamąciło mu się we łbie! Nareszcie, już była blisko dziewiąta, weszliśmy na ostatnią wyniosłość porosłą gęstymi krzakami. Nowa komenda; plutony idące jeden za drugim poczęły stawać obok siebie. Gdy zaś dosięgliśmy szczytu wzgórza, kazano nam pochylić się i zniżyć broń, a w końcu przyklęknąć. Wtedy (pamiętasz, Katz?) Kratochwil, który klęczał przed nami, wetknął głowę między dwie młode sosenki i szepnął: — Patrzajcie no!... Od stóp wzgórza, na południe, aż gdzieś do krawędzi horyzontu ciągnęła się równina, a na niej — jakby rzeka białego dymu, szeroka na kilkaset kroków, długa — czy ja wiem — może na milę drogi. — Tyralierzy!... — rzekł stary podoficer. Po obu stronach tej dziwnej wody widać było kilka czarnych i kilkanaście białych chmur, kotłujących się przy ziemi. — To baterie, a tam płoną wsie... — objaśniał podoficer. Wpatrzywszy się zaś lepiej, można było dojrzeć gdzieniegdzie, również po obu stronach długiej smugi dymu, prostokątne plamy: ciemne po lewej, białe po prawej. Wyglądały one jak wielkie jeże z połyskującymi kolcami. — To nasze pułki, a to austriackie... — mówił podoficer. — No, no!... — dodał — i sam sztab lepiej nie widzi... Z tej długiej rzeki dymu dolatywało nas nieustanne trzeszczenie karabinowych strzałów, a w tamtych białych chmurach szalała burza armat. — Phy! — odezwałeś się wtedy, Katz — i to ma być bitwa?... Miałem się też czego bać... — Zaczekaj no — mruknął podoficer. — Przygotuj broń!... — rozległo się po szeregach. Klęcząc zaczęliśmy wydobywać i odgryzać patrony. Rozległo się szczękanie stalowych stempli i trzask odciąganych kurków... Podsypaliśmy proch na panewki i znowu cisza. Naprzeciw nas, może o wiorstę, były dwa pagórki, a między nimi gościniec. Spostrzegłem, że na jego żółtym tle ukazują się jakieś białe znaki, które wkrótce utworzyły białą linię, a potem białą plamę. Jednocześnie z parowu leżącego o kilkaset kroków na lewo od nas wyszli granatowi żołnierze, którzy niebawem sformowali się w granatową kolumnę. W tej chwili na prawo od nas huknął strzał armatni i nad białym oddziałem austriackim ukazał się siwy obłoczek dymu. Parę minut pauzy i znowu strzał, i znowu nad Austriakami obłoczek. Pół minuty — znowu strzał i znowu obłoczek... — Her Gott! — zawołał stary podoficer — jak nasi strzelają... Bem komenderuje czy diabeł... Od tej pory szedł z naszej strony strzał za strzałem, aż ziemia drgała, ale biała plama tam, na gościńcu, rosła wciąż. Jednocześnie na przeciwległym wzgórzu błysnął dym i w stronę naszej baterii poleciał warczący granat. Drugi dym... trzeci dym... czwarty... — Mądre bestie! — mruknął podoficer. — Batalion!... naprzód marsz!... — wrzasnął ogromnym głosem nasz major. — Kompania!... naprzód marsz!... Pluton!... naprzód marsz!... — powtórzyli różnymi głosami oficerowie. Znowu uszykowano nas inaczej. Cztery środkowe plutony zostały na tyle, cztery poszły naprzód, na prawo i na lewo. Podciągnęliśmy tornistry i wzięliśmy broń, jak się komu podobało. — Z górki na pazurki!... — zawołałeś wtedy, Katz. A w tej chwili granat przeleciał wysoko nad nami i pękł gdzieś w tyle z wielkim łoskotem. Wtedy błysnęła mi szczególna myśl. Czy bitwy nie są hałaśliwymi komediami, które wojska urządzają dla narodów, nie robiąc sobie zresztą krzywdy?... To bowiem, na co patrzyłem, wyglądało wspaniale, ale nie tak znowu strasznie. Zeszliśmy na równinę. Od naszej baterii przyleciał huzar donosząc, że jedna z armat zdemontowana. Współcześnie na lewo od nas padł granat; zarył się w ziemię, ale nie wybuchnął. — Zaczynają nas lizać — rzekł stary podoficer. Drugi granat pękł nad naszymi głowami i jedna z jego skorup padła Kratochwilowi pod nogi. Pobladł, ale śmiał się. — Oho!... ho!... — zawołano w szeregu. W plutonach, które szły przed nami o jakieś sto kroków na lewo, zrobiło się zamieszanie; gdy zaś kolumna posunęła się dalej, zobaczyliśmy dwu ludzi: jeden leżał twarzą do ziemi, wyciągnięty jak struna, drugi siedział trzymając się rękoma za brzuch. Poczułem zapach prochowego dymu; Katz przemówił coś do mnie, alem go nie słyszał; natomiast zaszumiało mi w prawym uchu, jakby tam wpadła kropla wody. Podoficer poszedł w prawo, my za nim. Kolumna nasza rozwinęła się we dwie długie linie. Na paręset kroków przed nami zakłębił się dym. Coś trąbiono, alem nie zrozumiał sygnału; natomiast, słyszałem ostre poświsty nad głową i koło lewego ucha. O kilka kroków przede mną coś uderzyło w ziemię zasypując mi piaskiem twarz i piersi. Mój sąsiad strzelił; dwaj stojący za mną prawie na moich ramionach oparli karabiny i wypalili jeden po drugim. Ogłuszony do reszty, wypaliłem i ja... Nabiłem i znowu strzeliłem. Przed front spadł czyjś kask i karabin, ale otoczyły nas takie kłęby dymu, żem nic dalszego nie mógł dojrzeć. Widziałem tylko, że Katz, który ciągle strzelał, wygląda jak obłąkany i ma pianę w katach ust. Szum w uszach spotęgował mi się tak, żem w końcu nic nie słyszał, ani huku karabinów, ani armat. Nareszcie dym stał się tak gęsty i nieznośny, że za wszelką cenę chciałem wydobyć się z niego. Cofnąłem się z początku wolno, później biegiem, widząc ze zdziwieniem, że i inni robią to samo. Zamiast dwu wyciągniętych szeregów zobaczyłem kupę uciekających ludzi. "Czego oni, u diabła, uciekają?..." — myślałem przyspieszając kroku. Nie był to już bieg, ale koński galop. Zatrzymaliśmy się w połowie wzgórza i tu dopiero spostrzegliśmy, że miejsce nasze na placu zajął jakiś nowy batalion, a na szczycie wzgórza walą z armat. — Rezerwy w ogniu!... Naprzód, łajdaki!... Świnie wam paść, psubraty!... — wołali czarni od dymu, rozbestwieni oficerowie, ustawiając nas na powrót w szeregi i płazując każdego, kto nawinął się im pod rękę. Majora między nimi nie było. Powoli zmieszani w odwrocie żołnierze znaleźli się w swoich plutonach, ściągnęli maruderowie i batalion wrócił do porządku. Ubyło jednak ze czterdziestu ludzi. — Gdzież oni się rozbiegli? — spytałem podoficera. — Aha, rozbiegli się — odparł zachmurzony. Nie śmiałem pomyśleć, że zginęli. Ze szczytu wzgórza zjechało dwu furgonistów; każdy prowadził konia objuczonego pakami. Naprzeciw nich wybiegli nasi podoficerowie i wkrótce wrócili z pakietami nabojów. Wziąłem osiem, bo tyle mi brakowało w ładownicy, i zdziwiłem się: jakim sposobem mogłem je zgubić? — Wiesz ty — rzekł do mnie Katz — że już po jedynastej?... — A wiesz ty, że ja nic nie słyszę? — odparłem. — Głupiś. Przecież słyszysz, co mówię... — Tak, ale armat nie słyszę... Owszem, słyszę — dodałem skupiwszy uwagę. Grzmot armat i łoskot karabinów zlały się w jedno ogromne warczenie, już nie ogłuszające, ale wprost ogłupiające. Ogarnęła mnie apatia. Przed nami, może na pół wiorsty, bałwaniła się szeroka kolumna dymu, którą budzący się wiatr niekiedy rozdzierał. Wówczas na chwilę można było widzieć długi szereg nóg albo kasków, z połyskującymi obok nich bagnetami. Nad tamtą kolumną i nad naszą kolumną szumiały granaty, wymieniane pomiędzy baterią węgierską, która strzelała spoza nas, i austriacką, odzywającą się ze wzgórz przeciwległych. Rzeka dymu, ciągnąca się przez równinę ku południowi, kłębiła się jeszcze mocniej i była bardzo pogięta. Gdzie Austriacy brali górę, zgięcie szło na lewo, gdzie Węgrzy — na prawo. W ogóle pasmo dymu wyginało się bardziej na prawo, jakby nasi już odepchnęli Austriaków. Po całej równinie słała się delikatna mgła niebieskawej barwy. Dziwna rzecz: huk, choć silniejszy teraz, aniżeli był z początku, już nie robił na mnie wrażenia; ażeby go słyszeć, musiałem się dopiero wsłuchiwać. Tymczasem bardzo wyraźnie dochodził mnie szczęk nabijanych karabinów albo trzask kurków. Przyleciał adiutant, zatrąbiono, oficerowie zaczęli przemawiać. — Chłopcy! — wrzeszczał na całe gardło nasz porucznik, który niedawno uciekł z seminarium. — Zrejterowaliśmy, bo Szwabów było więcej, ale teraz zaskoczymy z boku ot tę kolumnę, widzicie?... Zaraz podeprze nas trzeci batalion i rezerwa... Niech żyją Węgry!... — I ja chciałbym pożyć... — mruknął Kratochwil. — Pół obrotu w prawo, marsz!... Szliśmy tak kilka minut; potem pół obrotu w lewo i zaczęliśmy spuszczać się na równinę, usiłując dostać się na prawy bok kolumny walczącej przed nami. Okolica wciąż falista ; z przodu widać przez mgłę pole zarośnięte badylami, za nim lasek. Nagle między owymi badylami spostrzegłem kilka, a potem kilkanaście dymków, jakby w rozmaitych punktach zapalono fajki; jednocześnie zaczęły nad nami świstać kule. Pomyślałem, że tak wychwalane przez poetów świstanie kul nie jest bynajmniej poetyczne, ale raczej ordynaryjne. Czuć tam wściekłość martwego przedmiotu. Od naszej kolumny oderwał się sznur tyralierów i pobiegł ku badylom. My maszerowaliśmy wciąż, jakby kule przelatujące z ukosa nie do nas adresowano. W tej chwili stary podoficer, który szedł na prawym skrzydle gwiżdżąc Rakoczego, wypuścił karabin, rozstawił ręce i zatoczył się jak pijany. Przez mgnienie oka widziałem jego twarz: miał z lewej strony rozdarty daszek kaska i czerwoną plamkę na czole. Szliśmy wciąż; na prawym skrzydle znalazł się inny podoficer, młody blondynek. Już zrównywaliśmy się z walczącą kolumną i widzieliśmy pustą przestrzeń między dymem naszej i austriackiej piechoty, kiedy spoza niej wynurzył się długi szereg białych mundurów. Szereg podnosił się i zniżał co sekundę, a jego nogi migały raz po razu, jak na paradzie. Stanął. Nad nim błysnęła taśma stali, pochyliła się i — zobaczyłem ze sto wycelowanych do nas karabinów, lśniących jak igły w papierku. Potem zadymiło się, zgrzytnęło jak łańcuch po żelaznej sztabie, a nad nami i około nas przeleciał wicher pocisków. — Stój!... Pal!... Wystrzeliłem co rychlej, pragnąc zasłonić się chociaż dymem. Pomimo huku usłyszałem za sobą niby uderzenie kijem w człowieka; ktoś z tyłu padł zawadzając o mój tornister. Opanował mnie gniew i desperacja; czułem, że zginę, jeżeli nie zabiję niewidzialnego wroga. Nabijałem broń i strzelałem bez pamięci, trochę zniżając karabin i myśląc z dziką satysfakcją, że moje kule nie pójdą górą. Nie patrzyłem na bok ani pod nogi; bałem się zobaczyć leżącego człowieka. Wtem stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. W pobliżu nas zatrzeszczały bębny i rozległy się przeraźliwe piszczałki fajfrów. Toż samo za nami. Ktoś krzyknął: "Naprzód!" i — nie wiem, z ilu piersi wybuchnął krzyk podobny do jęku albo do wycia. Kolumna poruszyła się z wolna, prędzej, biegiem... Strzały prawie ucichły i odzywały się tylko pojedynczo... Z impetem uderzyłem o coś piersiami, pchano się na mnie ze wszystkich stron, pchałem się i ja... — Kłuj Szwaba!... — krzyczał nieludzkim głosem Katz rwąc się naprzód. A że nie mógł wydobyć się z ciżby, więc podniósł karabin i walił kolbą w tornistry stojących przed nami kolegów. Nareszcie zrobiło się tak ciasno, że zaczęła mi się giąć klatka piersiowa i uczułem brak tchu. Uniesiono mnie do góry, opuszczono, a wtedy poznałem, że nie stoję na ziemi, ale na człowieku, który jeszcze pochwycił mnie za nogę. W tej chwili wrzeszczący tłum posunął się naprzód, a ja upadłem. Lewa ręka poślizgnęła mi się we krwi. Obok mnie leżał przewrócony na bok oficer austriacki, człowiek młody, o bardzo szlachetnych rysach. Spojrzał na mnie ciemnymi oczyma z nieopisanym smutkiem i wyszeptał chrapliwym głosem: — Nie trzeba deptać... Niemcy są też ludźmi... Wsunął rękę pod bok i jęczał żałośnie. Pobiegłem za kolumną. Nasi byli już na wzgórzach, gdzie stały austriackie baterie. Wdrapawszy się za innymi, zobaczyłem jedną armatę przewróconą, drugą zaprzężoną i otoczoną przez naszych. Trafiłem na szczególną scenę. Jedni z naszych chwycili za koła armaty, drudzy ściągali woźnicę z siodła; Katz przebił bagnetem konia z pierwszej pary, a kanonier austriacki chciał zwalić go w łeb wyciorem. Schwyciłem kanoniera za kołnierz i nagłym ruchem w tył przewróciłem go na ziemię. Katz i jego chciał przebić. — Co robisz, wariacie?!... — zawołałem odbijając mu karabin. Wtedy rozwścieczony rzucił się na mnie, ale stojący obok oficer pałaszem odtrącił mu bagnet. — Czego się tu mieszasz?... — krzyknął Katz na oficera i – oprzytomniał. Dwie armaty były wzięte, za resztą pognali husarzy. Daleko przed nami stali nasi pojedynczo i w gromadach, strzelając do cofających się Austriaków. Kiedy niekiedy jakaś zbłąkana kula nieprzyjacielska świsnęła nad nami albo zaryła się w ziemię wydmuchując obłoczek kurzu. Trębacze zwoływali do szeregów. Około czwartej po południu pułk nasz ściągnięto; było po bitwie. Tylko na zachodniej krawędzi horyzontu jeszcze odzywały się pojedyncze strzały lekkiej artylerii, jak odgłosy burzy, która już przeszła. W godzinę później na rozległym placu boju w różnych punktach zagrały pułkowe orkiestry. Przyleciał do nas adiutant z powinszowaniem. Trębacze i dobosze uderzyli sygnał: do modlitwy. Zdjęliśmy kaski, chorążowie podnieśli sztandary i cała armia, z bronią do nogi, dziękowała węgierskiemu Bogu za zwycięstwo. Stopniowo dym opadł. Gdzie oko sięgło, widzieliśmy w rozmaitych miejscach jakby skrawki białego i granatowego papieru, bez ładu porozrzucane na zdeptanej trawie. W polu kręciło się kilkanaście furmanek, a jacyś ludzie składali na nich niektóre z owych skrawków. Reszta została. — Mieli się też po co rodzić!... — westchnął oparty na karabinie Katz, którego znowu opanowała melancholia. Było to bodaj czy nie ostatnie nasze zwycięstwo. Od tej chwili sztandary z trzema rzekami częściej chodziły przed nieprzyjacielem aniżeli za nieprzyjacielem, dopóki wreszcie pod Vilagos nie opadły z drzewców jak liście na jesieni. Dowiedziawszy się o tym Katz rzucił szpadę na ziemię (byliśmy już obaj oficerami) i powiedział, że teraz tylko sobie w łeb strzelić. Ja jednak pamiętając, że we Francji już siedzi Napoleon, dodałem mu otuchy i — przekradliśmy się do Komorna. Przez miesiąc wyglądaliśmy odsieczy: z Węgier, z Francji, nawet z nieba. Nareszcie twierdza kapitulowała. Pamiętam, że tego dnia Katz kręcił się około prochowni, a miał taki wyraz na twarzy jak wówczas, kiedy to chciał przebić leżącego kanoniera. Gwałtem wzięliśmy go w kilku pod ręce i wyprowadziliśmy z fortecy, za naszymi. — Cóż to — szepnął mu jeden z kolegów — zamiast iść z nami na tułactwo, chciałbyś zmykać do nieba?... Ej! Katz, węgierska piechota nie tchórzy i nie łamie słowa danego, nawet... Szwabom... W pięciu oddzieliliśmy się od reszty wojsk, połamaliśmy szpady, przebraliśmy się za chłopów i ukrywszy pod odzieżą pistolety wędrowaliśmy w stronę Turcji. Tropiła nas też, bo tropiła sfora Haynaua!... Podróż nasza po bezdrożach i lasach trwała ze trzy tygodnie. Pod nogami błoto, nad głowami deszcz jesienny, za plecami patrole, a przed nami wieczne wygnanie — oto byli nasi towarzysze. Mimo to mieliśmy dobry humor. Szapary ciągle gadał, że Kossuth jeszcze coś wymyśli, Stein był pewny, że odezwie się za nami Turcja, Liptak wzdychał do noclegu i gorącej strawy, a ja mówiłem, że kto jak kto, ale Napoleon nas nie opuści. Deszcz rozmiękczył nam odzienie jak masło, brnęliśmy w błocie wyżej kostek, poodłaziły nam podeszwy, a w butach grało jak na trąbce; mieszkańcy bali się sprzedać nam dzbanka mleka, a chłopi w jednej wsi gonili nas z widłami i kosami. Mimo to humor był, a Liptak pędząc obok mnie tak, aż błoto bryzgało, rzekł zadyszany: — Eljen Magyar!... Oto będziemy spali... Żeby tak jeszcze z kielich śliwowicy do poduszki!... W tym wesołym towarzystwie obdartusów, przed którymi nawet wrony uciekały, tylko Katz był pochmurny. On najczęściej odpoczywał i jakoś prędzej mizerniał; miał spieczone usta, a w oczach blade iskry. — Boję się, żeby nie dostał zgniłej gorączki — rzekł raz do mnie Szapary. Niedaleko rzeki Sawy, nie wiem którego dnia naszej wędrówki, znaleźliśmy w pustej okolicy kilka chat, gdzie nas bardzo gościnnie przyjęto. Mrok już zapadł, wściekle byliśmy znużeni, ale dobry ogień i butelka śliwowicy napędziły nam wesołych myśli. — Przysięgam — wołał Szapary — że najdalej w marcu Kossuth powoła nas do szeregów. Głupstwo zrobiliśmy łamiąc szpady... — Może jeszcze w grudniu Turek wojska posunie — dodał Stein. — Ażeby się choć wygoić do tego czasu... — Moi kochani!... — jęczał Liptak zawijając się w grochowiny — kładźcie się, do diabła, spać, bo inaczej ani Kossuth, ani Turek nas nie rozbudzi. — Pewno, że nie rozbudzi! — mruknął Katz. Siedział na ławie naprzeciw komina i smutno patrzył w ogień. — Ty, Katz, niedługo w sprawiedliwość boską przestaniesz wierzyć — odezwał się Szapary marszcząc brwi. — Nie ma sprawiedliwości dla tych, którzy nie umieli zginąć z bronią w ręku! — krzyknął Katz. — Głupi wy i ja z wami... Turek albo Francuz nadstawi za was karku?... Czemu, żeście wy sami nie umieli go nadstawić?... — Ma gorączkę — szepnął Stein. — Będzie z nim kłopot w drodze... — Węgry!... już nie ma Węgier! — mruczał Katz. — Równość... nigdy nie było równości!... Sprawiedliwość... nigdy jej nie będzie... Świnia wykąpie się nawet w bagnie; ale człowiek z sercem!... Darmo, panie Mincel, już ja u ciebie nie będę krajać mydła... Zmiarkowałem, że Katz jest bardzo chory. Zbliżyłem się do niego i ciągnąc go na grochowiny, rzekłem: — Chodź, Auguście, chodź... — Gdzież pójdę?... — odparł, na chwilę wytrzeźwiony. A potem dodał: — Z Węgier wypędzili, do Szwabów się nie zaciągnę... Mimo to legł na barłogu. Ogień na kominie wygasał. Dopiliśmy wódkę i położyliśmy się rzędem z pistoletami w garści. W szczelinach chaty wiatr jęczał, jakby całe Węgry płakały, a nas zmorzył sen. Śniło mi się, że jestem małym chłopcem i że jest Boże Narodzenie. Na stole płonie choinka, przybrana tak ubogo, jak my byliśmy ubodzy, a dokoła mój ojciec, ciotka, pan Raczek i pan Domański śpiewają fałszywymi głosami kolędę: Bóg się rodzi — moc truchleje. Obudziłem się, łkając z żalu za moim dzieciństwem. Ktoś szarpał mię za ramię. Był to chłop, właściciel chaty. Podniósł mnie z grochowin i wskazując w stronę Katza, mówił przerażony: — Patrzcie no, panie wojak... Z nim się coś złego stało... Porwał z komina łuczywo i zaświecił. Spojrzałem. Katz leżał na barłogu skurczony, z wystrzelonym pistoletem w ręku. Ogniste płatki przeleciały mi przed oczyma i zdaje mi się, żem zemdlał. Ocknąłem się na furze, którą właśnie dojeżdżaliśmy do Sawy. Już dniało, zapowiadał się dzień pogodny; od rzeki ciągnęła surowa wilgoć. Przetarłem oczy, porachowałem... Było na wozie nas czterech i piąty furman. Przecież powinno być pięciu. Nie, powinno być sześciu!... Szukałem Katza, nie mogłem się dopatrzeć Nie pytałem o niego; płacz ścisnął mnie za gardło i myślałem, że mnie udusi. Liptak drzemał, Stein ocierał oczy, a Szapary patrzył na bok i tylko pogwizdywał Rakoczego, chociaż ciągle się mylił. Ej! bracie Katz, cóżeś ty zrobił najlepszego?... Czasem zdaje mi się, żeś znalazł tam w niebie i węgierską piechotę, i swój wystrzelany pluton... Niekiedy słyszę łoskot bębnów, ostry rytm marszu i komendę: " Na ramię broń!..." A wtedy myślę, że to ty, Katz, idziesz na zmianę warty przed bożym tronem... Bo kiepskim byłby Pan Bóg węgierski, gdyby się nie poznał na tobie! ...Alem się też rozgadał, Boże odpuść!... Myślałem o Wokulskim, a piszę o sobie i o Katzu. Wracam więc do przedmiotu. W parę dni po śmierci Katza weszliśmy do Turcji, a przez dwa lata następne ja, już sam, tułałem się po całej Europie. Byłem we Włoszech, Francji, Niemczech, nawet w Anglii, a wszędzie nękała mnie bieda i żarła tęsknota za krajem. Nieraz zdawało mi się, że stracę rozum słuchając potoków obcej mowy i widząc nie nasze twarze, nie nasze ubiory, nie naszą ziemię. Nieraz oddałbym życie, ażeby choć spojrzeć na las sosnowy i chałupy poszyte słomą. Nieraz jak dziecko wołałem przez sen: "ja chcę do kraju!..." A gdym się obudził zalany łzami, ubierałem się i pędem biegłem na ulicę, bo mi się przywidziało, że ta ulica koniecznie musi być Starym Miastem albo Podwalem. Może bym się zabił z desperacji, gdyby nie ciągłe wiadomości o Ludwiku Napoleonie, który już został prezydentem, a myślał o cesarstwie. Było mi lżej dźwigać nędzę i tłumić wybuchy żalu, kiedym słuchał o triumfach człowieka, który miał wykonać testament Napoleona I i zrobić porządek w świecie. Nie udało mu się wprawdzie, aleć — zostawił syna. Nie od razu Kraków zbudowano!... Nareszcie nie mogłem wytrzymać i — w grudniu 1851 roku przejechawszy wzdłuż Galicję stanąłem na komorze w Tomaszowie. Jedna mnie tylko myśl trapiła: "A nuż mnie i stąd wypędzą?..." Nigdy zaś nie zapomnę radości, jakiej doznałem usłyszawszy, że mam jechać do Zamościa. Właściwie, tom nawet nie bardzo jechał; raczej szedłem, ale z jakąż uciechą! W Zamościu bawiłem rok z czymś. A żem dobrze drwa rąbał, więc byłem co dzień na świeżym powietrzu. Napisałem stamtąd list do Mincla i podobno otrzymałem od niego odpowiedź, nawet pieniądze; ale wyjąwszy pokwitowania z odbioru, bliższych szczegółów tego wypadku nie pamiętam. Zdaje się jednak, że Jaś Mincel zrobił inną rzecz, choć nie wspomniał o niej do śmierci i nawet nie lubił o tym rozmawiać. Oto chodził on do różnych jenerałów, którzy odbyli węgierską kampanię, i tłumaczył im, że przecież powinni ratować kolegę w nieszczęściu. No i uratowali mnie, tak że już w lutym 1853 roku mogłem jechać do Warszawy. Zwrócono mi nawet patent oficerski, jedyną pamiątkę, jaką wyniosłem z Węgier nie licząc dwu ran: w piersi i w nogę. Było nawet lepiej, bo oficerowie wyprawili mi obiad, na którym gęsto piliśmy zdrowie węgierskiej piechoty. Od tej też pory mówię, że najtrwalsze stosunki zawiązują się na placu bitwy. Ledwiem opuścił mój dotychczasowy apartament będąc gołym jak pieprz turecki, zaraz zastąpił mi drogę nieznany Żydek i oddał list z pieniędzmi. Otworzyłem go i przeczytałem: "Mój kochany Ignacy! Posyłam ci dwieście złotych na drogę, to się później obrachujemy. Zajedź wprost do mego sklepu na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, a nie na Podwal, broń Boże! bo tam mieszka ten złodziej Franc; niby mój brat, któremu nawet pies porządny nie powinien podawać ręki. Całuję cię, Jan Mincel. Warszawa, d. 16 lutego r. 1853. Ale, ale!... Stary Raczek, co się z twoją ciotką ożenił, to wiesz — umarł, a i ona także, ale pierwej. Zostawili ci trochę gratów i parę tysięcy złotych. Wszystko jest u mnie w porządku, tylko salopę ciotki mole trochę sponiewierały, bo bestia Kaśka zapomniała włożyć bakuniu. Franc kazał cię ucałować. Warszawa, d. 18 lutego r. 1853." Ten sam Żydek wziął mnie do swego domu, gdzie doręczył mi tłumoczek z bielizną, odzieniem i obuwiem. Nakarmił mnie rosołem z gęsiny, potem gotowaną, a potem pieczoną gęsiną, której do Lublina nie mogłem strawić. Nareszcie dał mi butelkę wybornego miodu, zaprowadził do gotowej już furmanki, lecz — ani chciał słuchać o żadnym wynagrodzeniu. — Ja bym się wstydził brać od takie osobe, co z migracje wraca — odpowiadał na wszystkie moje zaklęcia. Dopiero gdym już miał wsiąść do fury, odprowadził mnie na bok i rozejrzawszy się, czy kto nie podsłuchuje, szepnął: — Jak pan dobrodziej ma węgierskie dukaty, to ja kupię. Ja rzetelnie zapłacę, bo mnie potrzeba dla córki, co po pańskim Nowym Roku wychodzi za mąż... — Nie mam dukatów – odparłem. — Pan dobrodziej był na węgierskie wojne i pan nie ma dukatów... — rzekł zdziwiony. Już postawiłem nogę na stopniu fury, kiedy ten sam Żydek odciągnął mnie drugi raz na stronę. — Może pan dobrodziej ma jakie kosztowności?... Pierścionków, zygarków, branzeletów?... Jak zdrowia pragnę, ja rzetelnie zapłacę, bo to dla mojej córki... — Nie mam, bracie, daję ci słowo... — Nie ma pan? — powtórzył, szeroko otwierając oczy. — To po co pan chodził na Węgry?... Ruszyliśmy, a on jeszcze stał i trzymał się ręką za brodę, z politowaniem kiwając głową. Fura była wynajęta tylko dla mnie. Zaraz jednak na następnej uliczce furman spotkał swego brata, który miał bardzo pilny interes do Krasnegostawu. — Niech wielmożny pan pozwoli jego zabrać — prosił zdjąwszy czapkę. — Na złe droge to on będzie szedł piechotą. Pasażer wsiadł. Nim dojechaliśmy do bramy fortecznej, zastąpiła nam drogę jakaś Żydówka z tłumokiem i poczęła krzykliwie rozmawiać z furmanem. Okazało się, że jest to jego ciotka, która ma w Fajsławicach chore dziecko. — Może wielmożny pan pozwoli się jej przysiąść... To jest bardzo letka osoba... — prosił furman. Za bramą wreszcie, w rozmaitych punktach szosy, znalazło się jeszcze trzech kuzynów mego furmana, który zabrał ich pod pozorem, że będzie mi w drodze weselej. Jakoż zepchnęli mnie na tylną oś wozu, deptali po nogach, palili szkaradny tytoń, a przede wszystkim wrzeszczeli jak opętani. Pomimo to nie pomieniałbym mego ciasnego kąta na najwygodniejsze miejsce we francuskich dyliżansach albo angielskich wagonach. Byłem już w kraju. Przez cztery dni zdawało mi się, że siedzę w przenośnej bożnicy. Na każdym popasie jakiś pasażer ubywał, inny zajmował jego miejsce. Pod Lublinem zsunęła mi się na plecy ciężka paka; istny cud, żem nie stracił życia. Pod Kurowem staliśmy parę godzin na szosie, gdyż zginął czyjś kufer, po który furman jeździł konno do karczmy. Przez całą wreszcie drogę czułem, że leżąca na moich nogach pierzyna jest gęściej zaludniona od Belgii. Piątego dnia, przed wschodem słońca, stanęliśmy na Pradze. Ale że fur było mnóstwo, a łyżwowy most ciasny, więc ledwie około dziesiątej zajechaliśmy do Warszawy. Muszę dodać, że wszyscy moi współpasażerowie znikli na Bednarskiej ulicy, jak eter octowy, zostawiając po sobie mocny zapach. Gdy zaś przy ostatecznym rachunku wspomniałem o nich furmanowi, wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. — Jakie pasażery?... — zawołał zdziwiony. — Wielmożny pan to jest pasażer, ale tamto — same parchy. Jak my stanęli na rogatce, to nawet strażnik dwa takie gałgany rachował za złotówkę na jeden paszport. A wielmożny pan myśli, co oni byli pasażery!... — Więc nie było nikogo?... — odparłem. — A skądże, u licha, pchły, które mnie oblazły? — Może z wilgoci. Czy ja wiem! — odpowiedział furman. Przekonany w ten sposób, że na bryce nie było nikogo oprócz mnie, sam jeden, rozumie się, zapłaciłem za całą podróż, co tak rozczuliło furmana, że wypytawszy się, gdzie będę mieszkał, obiecał mi przywozić co dwa tygodnie tytoń przemycany. — Nawet teraz — rzekł cicho — mam na furze centnar. Może przynieść wielmożnego pana z parę funty?... — Żeby cię diabli wzięli!— mruknąłem chwytając mój tłumoczek. — Tego jeszcze brakowało, ażeby aresztowali mnie za defraudację. Szybko biegnąc przez ulice, przypatrywałem się miastu, które po Paryżu wydawało mi się brudne i ciasne, a ludzie posępni. Sklep J. Mincla na Krakowskim Przedmieściu łatwo znalazłem; ale na widok znanych miejsc i szyldów serce zaczęło mi się tak trząść, żem chwilę musiał odpocząć. Spojrzałem na sklep — prawie taki jak na Podwalu; na drzwiach blaszany pałasz i bęben (może ten sam, który widziałem w dzieciństwie!) — w oknie talerze, koń i skaczący kozak... Ktoś uchylił drzwi i zobaczyłem w głębi zawieszone u sufitu: farby w pęcherzach, korki w siatce, nawet wypchanego krokodyla. Za kontuarem, blisko okna, siedział na starym fotelu Jan Mincel i ciągnął za sznurek kozaka... Wszedłem drżąc jak galareta i stanąłem naprzeciw Jasia. Zobaczywszy mnie (już zaczął tyć chłopak) ciężko uniósł się z fotelu i przymrużył oczy. Nagle krzyknął do jednego z chłopców sklepowych: — Wicek!... gnaj do panny Małgorzaty i powiedz, że wesele zaraz po Wielkiejnocy... Potem wyciągnął do mnie obie ręce ponad kontuarem i długo ściskaliśmy się milcząc. — Aleś też walił Szwabów! Wiem, wiem — szepnął mi do ucha. — Siadaj — dodał wskazując krzesło. — Kaziek! rwij do Grossmutter... Pan Rzecki przyjechał!... Siadłem i znowu nie mówiliśmy nic do siebie. On żałośnie trząsł głową, ja spuściłem oczy. Obaj myśleliśmy o biednym Katzu i o naszych zawiedzionych nadziejach. Wreszcie Mincel utarł nos z wielkim hałasem i odwróciwszy się do okna, mruknął: — No, co tam... Wrócił zadyszany Wicek. Uważałem, że surdut tego młodzieńca połyskuje od tłustych plam. — Byłeś? — spytał go Mincel. — Byłem. Panna Małgorzata powiedziała, że dobrze. — Żenisz się? — rzekłem do Jasia. — Phi!... cóż mam robić – odparł. — A Grossmutter jak się ma? — Zawsze jednakowo. Choruje tylko wtedy, kiedy stłuką jej dzbanek do kawy. — A Franc? — Nie gadaj mi o tym łajdaku — wstrząsnął się Jan Mincel. — Wczoraj przysiągłem sobie, że noga moja u niego nie postanie... — Cóż ci zrobił? — spytałem. — To podłe Szwabisko ciągle drwi z Napoleona!... Mówi, że złamał przysięgę rzeczypospolitej, że jest kuglarzem, któremu oswojony orzeł napluł w kapelusz... Nie — mówił Jan Mincel — z tym człowiekiem żyć nie mogę... Przez cały czas naszej rozmowy dwaj chłopcy i subiekt załatwiali interesantów, na których nawet nie zwracałem uwagi. Wtem skrzypnęły tylne drzwi sklepu i spoza szaf wysunęła się staruszka w żółtej sukni, z dzbanuszkiem w ręku. — Gut Morgen, meine Kinder!... Der Kaffee ist schon... Pobiegłem i ucałowałem jej suche rączyny nie mogąc słowa przemówić. — Ignaz!... Herr Jesäs... Ignaz! — zawołała ściskając mnie. — Wo bist du so lange gewesen, lieber Ignaz?... No, przecie Grossrnutter wie, że był na wojnie. Co się tu pytać, gdzie był? — wtrącił Jan. — Herr Jesäs!... Aber du hast noch keinen Kaffee getrunken?... — Naturalnie, że nie pił — odparł Jan w moim imieniu. — Du lieber Gott! Es ist ja schon zehn Uhr... Nalała mi kubek kawy, wręczyła trzy świeże bułki i znikła jak zwykle. Teraz główne drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem i wbiegł Franc Mincel, tłuściejszy i czerwieńszy od brata. — Jak się masz, Ignacy!... — zawołał padając mi w objęcia. — Nie całuj się z tym durniem, który jest zakałą rodu Minclów!... rzekł do mnie Jan. — Oj! oj! co mi to za ród!... — odparł ze śmiechem Franc. — Nasz ojciec przyjechał taczkami we dwa psy... — Nie gadam z panem! — wrzasnął Jan. — Ja też nie do pana mówię, tylko do Ignacego — odparł Franc: — A nasz stryj — ciągnął dalej — było przecie takie zakute Szwabisko, że wylazł z trumny po swoją szlafmycę, której mu tam zapomnieli włożyć... — Robisz mi pan afront w moim domu!... — krzyknął Jan. — Nie przyszedłem do pańskiego domu, tylko do sklepu za sprawunkiem... Wicek! — zwrócił się Franc do chłopca — daj mi korek za grosz... Tylko zawiń go w bibułę... Do widzenia, kochany Ignacy, wpadnij do mnie dziś wieczorem, to przy dobrej butelce pogadamy. A może i ten pan z tobą przyjdzie — dodał już z ulicy — wskazując ręką na sinego z gniewu Jana. — Noga moja nie postanie u podłego Szwaba! — krzyknął Jan. To jednak nie przeszkodziło, że wieczorem byliśmy obaj u Franca. Mimochodem wspomnę, że nie było tygodnia, w ciągu którego bracia Minclowie nie pokłóciliby się i nie pogodzili przynajmniej ze dwa razy. Co zaś jest najosobliwszym, że przyczyny swarów nigdy nie wypływały z interesu natury materialnej. Owszem, pomimo największych nieporozumień bracia zawsze poręczali swoje kwity, pożyczali sobie pieniędzy i nawzajem płacili długi: Powody tkwiły w ich charakterach. Jan Mincel był romantyk i entuzjasta, Franc spokojny i zgryźliwy; Jan był gorącym bonapartystą, Franc republikaninem i specjalnym wrogiem Napoleona III. Nareszcie Franc Mincel przyznawał się do niemieckiego pochodzenia, podczas gdy Jan uroczyście twierdził, że Minclowie pochodzą ze starożytnej polskiej rodziny Miętusów, którzy kiedyś, może za Jagiellonów, a może za królów wybieralnych osiedli między Niemcami. Dość było jednego kieliszka wina, ażeby Jan Mincel zaczął bić pięściami w stół albo w plecy swoich sąsiadów i wrzeszczeć: — Czuję w sobie starożytną polską krew!... Niemka nie mogłaby mnie urodzić!... Mam zresztą dokumenta... I bardzo zaufanym osobom pokazywał dwa stare dyplomy, z których jeden odnosił się do jakiegoś Modzelewskiego, kupca w Warszawie za czasów szwedzkich, a drugi do Milera, kościuszkowskiego porucznika. Jaki by przecież istniał związek między tymi osobami a rodziną Minclów — nie wiem po dziś dzień, choć objaśnienia niejednokrotnie słyszałem. Nawet z powodu wesela Jana wybuchnął skandal między braćmi: Jan bowiem zaopatrzył się na tę uroczystość w amarantowy kontusz, żółte buty i szablę, podczas gdy Franc oświadczył, że nie pozwoli na taką maskaradę przy ślubie, choćby miał podać skargę do policji. Usłyszawszy to Jan przysiągł, że zabije denuncjanta, jeżeli go zobaczy, i do weselnej kolacji ubrał się w szaty swoich przodków Miętusów. Franc zaś był i na ślubie, i na weselu, lecz choć nie gadał z bratem, na śmierć zatańcowywał mu żonę i prawie do samobójstwa upił się jego winem. Nawet zgon Franca, który w roku 1856 zmarł na karbunkuł, nie obszedł się bez awantury. W ciągu trzech ostatnich dni obaj bracia po dwa razy wyklęli się i wydziedziczyli w sposób bardzo uroczysty. Mimo to Franc cały majątek zapisał Janowi, a Jan przez kilka tygodni chorował z żalu po bracie i — połowę odziedziczonej fortuny (około dwudziestu tysięcy złotych) przekazał jakimś trzem sierotkom, którymi nadto opiekował się do końca życia. Dziwna była to rodzina! I otóż znowu zboczyłem od przedmiotu: miałem pisać o Wokulskim,a piszę o Minclach. Gdybym nie czuł się tak rześkim, jak jestem, mógłbym posądzić się o gadulstwo zapowiadające bliską starość. Powiedziałem, że w postępowaniu Stasia Wokulskiego wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem i za każdym razem mam ochotę zapytać: — na co to wszystko?... Otóż kiedym wrócił do sklepu, prawie co wieczór zbieraliśmy się u Grossmutter na górze: Jan i Franc Minclowie, a czasem i Małgosia Pfeifer. Małgosia z Janem siadywali w okiennej framudze i trzymając się za ręce patrzyli w niebo; Franc pił piwo z dużego kufla (który miał cynową klapę), staruszka robiła pończochę, a ja — opowiadałem dzieje kilku lat spędzonych za granicą. Najczęściej, rozumie się, była mowa o tęsknotach tułaczki, niewygodach żołnierskiego życia albo o bitwach. W takiej chwili Franc wypijał podwójne porcje piwa, Małgosia przytulała się do Jana (do mnie nikt się tak nie przytulał), a Grossmutter gubiła oczka w pończosze. Gdym już skończył, Franc wzdychał, szeroko rozsiadając się na kanapie, Małgosia całowała Jana, a Jan Małgosię, staruszka zaś trzęsąc głową mówiła: — Jesäs! Jesäs!... wie is das schrecklich... Aber sag mir, lieber Ignaz, wozu also bist du denn nach Ungarn gegnngen? — No, przecie Grossmutter rozumie, że chodził do Węgier na wojnę — wtrącił niecierpliwie Jan. Lecz staruszka ciągle kręcąc głową ze zdziwienia mruczała do siebie: — Der Kaffe war ja immer gut und zu Mittag hat er sich doch immer vollgegessen... Warum bat er denn das getan?... — O! bo Grossmutter myśli tylko o kawie i o obiedzie — oburzył się Jan. Nawet kiedy opowiedziałem ostatnie chwile i straszną śmierć Katza, starowina wprawdzie rozpłakała się, pierwszy raz od czasu, jak ją znałem; niemniej jednak otarłszy łzy i wziąwszy się znowu do swej pończochy, szeptała: — Merkwürdig! Der Kaffee war ja immer gut und zu Mittag hat er sich doch immer vollgegessen... Warum hat er denn das getan? Toż samo ja dziś nieomal co godzinę mówię o Stasiu Wokulskim. Miał po śmierci żony spokojny kawałek chleba, więc po co pojechał do Bułgarii? Zdobył tam taki majątek, że mógłby sklep zwinąć: po co zaś rozszerzył go? Ma przy nowym sklepie pyszne dochody, więc po co tworzy jeszcze jakąś spółkę?... Po co wynajął dla siebie ogromne mieszkanie? Po co kupił powóz i konie? Po co pnie się do arystokracji, a unika kupców, którzy mu tego darować nie mogą? A w jakim celu zajmuje się furmanem Wysockim albo jego bratem, dróżnikiem z kolei żelaznej? Po co kilku biednym czeladnikom założył warsztaty? Po co opiekuje się nawet nierządnicą, która choć mieszka u magdalenek, mocno szkodzi jego reputacji?... A jaki on sprytny... Kiedy dowiedziałem się na giełdzie o zamachu Hödla, wracam do sklepu i patrząc mu bystro w oczy mówię: — Wiesz, Stasiu, jakiś Hödel strzelił do cesarza Wilhelma... A on, jakby nigdy nic, odpowiada: — Wariat. — Ale temu wariatowi — ja mówię — zetną głowę. — I słusznie — on odpowiada — nie będzie się mnożył ród wariacki. Żeby mu przy tym drgnął choć jeden muskuł, nic. Skamieniałem wobec jego zimnej krwi. Kochany Stasiu, tyś sprytny, alem i ja nie w ciemię bity: wiem więcej, aniżeli przypuszczasz, i to mi tylko bolesne, że nie masz do mnie zaufania. Bo rada przyjaciela i starego żołnierza mogłaby cię uchronić od niejednego głupstwa, jeżeli nie od plamy... Ale co ja tu będę wypowiadać własne opinie; niech mówi za mnie bieg wypadków. W początkach maja wprowadziliśmy się do nowego sklepu, który obejmuje pięć ogromnych salonów. W pierwszym pokoju, na lewo, mieszczą się same ruskie tkaniny: perkale, kretony, jedwabie i aksamity. Drugi pokój zajęty jest w połowie na te same tkaniny, a w połowie na drobiazgi do ubrania służące: kapelusze, kołnierzyki, krawaty, parasolki. W salonie frontowym najwykwintniejsza galanteria: brązy, majoliki, kryształy, kość słoniowa. Następny pokój na prawo lokuje zabawki tudzież wyroby z drzewa i metalów, a w ostatnim pokoju na prawo są towary z gumy i skóry. Tak sobie to uporządkowałem; nie wiem, czy właściwie, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, żem chciał jak najlepiej. Wreszcie pytałem o zdanie Stasia Wokulskiego; ale on, zamiast coś poradzić, tylko wzruszał ramionami i uśmiechał się, jakby mówił: "A cóż mnie to obchodzi..." Dziwny człowiek! Przyjdzie mu do głowy genialny plan, wykona go w ogólnych zarysach, ale — ani dba o szczegóły. On kazał przenieść sklep, on zrobił go ogniskiem handlu ruskich tkanin i galanterii zagranicznej, on zorganizował całą administrację. Ale zrobiwszy to, dziś ani miesza się do sklepu: składa wizyty wielkim panom albo jeździ swoim powozem do Łazienek, albo gdzieś znika bez śladu; a w sklepie ukazuje się ledwie przez parę godzin na dzień. Przy tym roztargniony, rozdrażniony, jakby na coś czekał albo czegoś się obawiał. Ale cóż to za złote serce! Ze wstydem wyznaję, że było mi trochę przykro wynosić się na nowy lokal. Jeszcze ze sklepem pół biedy; nawet wolę służyć w ogromnym magazynie, na wzór paryskich, aniżeli w takim kramie, jakim był nasz poprzedni. Żal mi jednak było mego pokoju, w którym dwadzieścia pięć lat przemieszkałem. Ponieważ do lipca obowiązuje nas stary kontrakt, więc do połowy maja siedziałem w moim pokoiku, przypatrując się jego ścianom, kracie, która przypominała mi najmilsze chwile w Zamościu, i starym sprzętom. "Jak ja to wszystko ruszę, jak ja to przeniosę, Boże miłosierny!..." — myślałem. Aż jednego dnia, około połowy maja (rozeszły się wówczas wieści mocno pokojowe), Staś przed samym zamknięciem sklepu przychodzi do mnie i mówi: — Cóż, stary, czas by się przeprowadzić na nowe mieszkanie. Doznałem takiego uczucia, jakby ze mnie krew wyciekła. A on prawi dalej: — Chodźże ze mną, pokażę ci nowy lokal, który wziąłem dla ciebie w tym samym domu. — Jak to wziąłeś? — pytam. — Przecież muszę umówić się o cenę z gospodarzem. — Już zapłacone! — on odpowiada. Wziął mnie pod rękę i prowadzi przez tylne drzwi sklepu do sieni. — Ależ — mówię — tu lokal zajęty... Zamiast odpowiedzi otworzył drzwi po drugiej stronie sieni... Wchodzę... słowo honoru — salon!... Meble kryte utrechtem, na stołach albumy, w oknie majoliki... Pod ścianą biblioteka... — Masz tu — mówi Staś pokazując bogato oprawne książki — trzy historie Napoleona I, życie Garibaldiego i Kossutha, historię Węgier... Z książek byłem bardzo kontent, ale ten salon, muszę wyznać, zrobił na mnie przykre wrażenie. Staś spostrzegł to i uśmiechnąwszy się, nagle otworzył drugie drzwi. Boże miłosierny!... ależ ten drugi pokój to mój pokój, w którym mieszkałem od lat dwudziestu pięciu. Okna zakratowane, zielona firanka, mój czarny stół... A pod ścianą naprzeciw moje żelazne łóżko, dubeltówka i pudło z gitarą... — Jak to — pytam — więc mnie już przenieśli?... — Tak — odpowiada Staś — przenieśli ci każdy ćwieczek, nawet płachtę dla Ira. Może to się wyda komu śmiesznym, ale ja miałem łzy w oczach... Patrzyłem na jego surową twarz, smutne oczy i prawie nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie, że ten człowiek jest tak domyślny i posiada taką delikatność uczuć. Bo żebym mu choć wspomniał o tym... On sam odgadł, że mogę tęsknić za dawną siedzibą, i sam czuwał nad przeprowadzeniem moich gratów. Szczęśliwa byłaby kobieta, z którą by on się ożenił (mam nawet dla niego partię...); ale on się chyba nie ożeni. Jakieś dzikie myśli snują mu się po głowie, ale nie o małżeństwie, niestety!... Ile to już poważnych osób przychodziło do naszego sklepu niby za sprawunkami, a naprawdę w swaty do Stasia i — wszystko na nic. Taka pani Szperlingowa ma ze sto tysięcy rubli gotowizną i dystylarnię. Czego ona już nie kupiła u nas, a wszystko dlatego, ażeby mnie zapytać: — Cóż, nie żeni się pan Wokulski? — Nie, pani dobrodziejko... — Szkoda! — mówi pani Szperlingowa wzdychając. — Piękny sklep, duży majątek, ale — wszystko to rozejdzie się... bez gospodyni. Gdyby zaś pan Wokulski wybrał sobie jaką poważną i majętną kobietę, wzmocniłby się nawet jego kredyt. — Święte słowa pani dobrodziejki... — ja odpowiadam. — Adieu! panie Rzecki — ona mówi (kładąc na kasie dwadzieścia albo i pięćdziesiąt rubli). — Ale niechże pan czasem nie wspomni panu Wokulskiemu o tym, że ja mówiłam coś o małżeństwie. Bo gotów pomyśleć, że stara baba poluje na niego... Adieu, panie Rzecki... — "Owszem, nie zaniedbam wspomnieć mu o tym..." I zaraz myślę, że gdybym ja był Wokulskim, w jednej chwili ożeniłbym się z tą bogatą wdową. Jak ona zbudowana, Herr Jesäs!... Albo taki Szmeterling, rymarz. Ile razy załatwiamy rachunek, mówi: — Nie mógłby się, panie tego, taki, panie tego, Wokulski żenić?... Chłop, panie, ognisty; kark jak u byka... Żeby mnie piorun, panie tego, trzasł, sam oddałbym mu córkę, a w posagu dałbym im rocznie za dziesięć tysięcy, panie tego, rubli towaru... No? Albo taki radca Wroński. Niebogaty, cichutki, ale kupuje u nas co tydzień choćby parę rękawiczek i za każdym razem mówi: — Ma tu Polska nie ginąć, mój Boże, kiedy tacy jak Wokulski nie żenią się. Bo to nawet, mój Boże, nie potrzebuje człowiek posagu, więc mógłby znaleźć panienkę, która, mój Boże! i do fortepianu, i domem zarządzi, i zna języki... Takich swatów dziesiątki przewijają się przez nasz sklep. Niektóre matki, ciotki albo ojcowie po prostu przyprowadzają do nas panny na wydaniu. Matka, ciotka albo ojciec kupuje coś za rubla, a tymczasem panna chodzi po sklepie, siada, bierze się pod boki, ażeby zwrócić uwagę na swoją figurę, wysuwa naprzód prawą nóżkę, potem lewą nóżkę, potem wystawia rączki... Wszystko w tym celu, ażeby złapać Stacha, a jego albo nie ma w sklepie, albo jeżeli jest, to nawet nie patrzy na towar, jakby mówił: — Taksacją zajmuje się pan Rzecki... Wyjąwszy rodzin mających dorosłe córki tudzież wdów i panien na wydaniu, które zdają się być odważniejszymi od węgierskiej piechoty, biedny mój Stach nie cieszy się sympatią. Nic dziwnego — oburzył przeciw sobie wszystkich fabrykantów jedwabnych i bawełnianych, a także kupców, którzy sprzedają ich towary. Raz, przy niedzieli (rzadko mi się to zdarza), zaszedłem do handelku na śniadanie. Kieliszek anyżówki i kawałek śledzia przy bufecie, a do stołu porcyjka flaków i ćwiartka porteru — oto bal! Zapłaciłem niecałego rubla, ale moc się nałykał dymu, a moc się nasłuchał!... Wystarczy mi tego na parę lat. W dusznym i ciemnym jak wędzarnia pokoju, gdzie mi flaki podano, siedziało ze sześciu jegomościów przy jednym stole. Byli to ludzie spasieni i dobrze odziani; zapewne kupcy, obywatele miejscy, a może i fabrykanci. Każdy wyglądał tak na trzy do pięciu tysięcy rubli rocznego dochodu. Ponieważ nie znałem tych panów, a zapewne i oni mnie, nie mogę więc posądzić ich o umyślną szykanę. Proszę jednak wyobrazić sobie, co za traf, że właśnie gdym wszedł do pokoju, rozmawiali o Wokulskim. Kto mówił, z przyczyny dymu nie widziałem; wreszcie nie śmiałem podnieść oczu od talerza. — Karierę zrobił! — mówił gruby głos. — Za młodu wysługiwał się takim jak my, a ku starości chce mu się fagasować wielkim panom. — Ci dzisiejsi panowie — wtrącił jegomość dychawiczny — tyle warci co i on. Gdzie by to dawniej w hrabskim domu przyjmowali eks—kupczyka, który przez ożenek dorobił się majątku... Śmiech powiedzieć!... — Fraszka ożenek — odparł gruby głos zakrztusiwszy się nieco — bogaty ożenek nie hańbi. Ale te miliony, zarobione na dostawach w czasie wojny, z daleka pachną kryminałem. — Podobno nie kradł — odezwał się półgłosem ktoś trzeci. — W takim razie nie ma milionów — huknął bas. — A w takim znowu wypadku po co zadziera nosa!... czego pnie się do arystokracji? — Mówią — dorzucił inny głos — że chce założyć spółkę z samych szlachciców... — Aha!... I oskubać ich, a potem zemknąć — wtrącił dychawiczny. — Nie — mówił bas — on z tych dostaw nie obmyje się nawet szarym mydłem. Kupiec galanteryjny robi dostawy! Warszawiak jedzie do Bułgarii!... — Pański brat, inżynier, jeździł za zarobkiem jeszcze dalej — odezwał się półgłos. — Zapewne! — przerwał bas. — Czy może i sprowadzał perkaliki z Moskwy? Tu jest drugi sęk: zabija przemysł krajowy!... — Ehe! He!... — zaśmiał się ktoś dotąd milczący — to już do kupca nie należy. Kupiec jest od tego, ażeby sprowadzał tańszy towar i z lepszym zyskiem dla siebie. Nieprawda?... Ehe! He!... — W każdym razie nie dałbym trzech groszy za jego patriotyzm odparł bas. — Podobno jednak — wtrącił półgłos — ten Wokulski dowiódł swego patriotyzmu nie tylko językiem... — Tym gorzej — przerwał bas. — Dowodził będąc gołym! Ochłonął poczuwszy ruble w kieszeni. — O!... że też my zawsze kogoś musimy posądzać albo o zdradę kraju, albo o złodziejstwo! Nieładnie!... — oburzał się półgłos. — Coś go pan mocno bronisz?... — spytał bas posuwając krzesłem. — Bronię, bom trochę o nim słyszał — odpowiedział półgłos. — Furmani u mnie niejaki Wysocki, który umierał z głodu, nim Wokulski postawił go na nogi... — Za pieniądze z dostaw w Bułgarii!... Dobroczyńca!... — Inni, panie, zbogacili się na funduszach narodowych i — nic. Ehe! He!... — W każdym razie ciemna to figura — zakonkludował dychawiczny. — Rzuca się w prawo i w lewo, sklepu nie pilnuje, perkaliki sprowadza, szlachtę jakby chciał naciągnąć... Ponieważ chłopiec sklepowy w tej chwili przyniósł im nowe butelki, więc wymknąłem się po cichu. Nie wmieszałem się do tej rozmowy, gdyż znając Stacha od dziecka, mógłbym im powiedzieć tylko dwa wyrazy: "Jesteście podli..." I to wszystko gadają wówczas, kiedy ja drżę z obawy o jego przyszłość, kiedy wstając i kładąc się spać pytam: "Co on robi? po co robi? i co z tego wyniknie?..." I to wszystko gadają o nim dziś, przy mnie, który wczoraj patrzyłem, jak dróżnik Wysocki upadł mu do nóg dziękując za przeniesienie do, Skierniewic i udzielenie zapomogi... Prosty człowiek, a jaki uczciwy! Przywiózł ze sobą dziesięcioletniego syna i wskazując na Wokulskiego mówił: — Przypatrzże się, Pietrek, panu, bo to nasz największy dobrodziej... Jakby kiedy zechciał, żebyś. sobie uciął rękę dla niego, utnij, a jeszcze mu się nie wywdzięczysz... Albo ta dziewczyna, która pisała do niego od magdalenek: "Przypomniałam sobie jedną modlitwę z dziecinnych czasów, ażeby modlić się za pana..." Oto ludzie prości, oto dziewczyny występne; czyliż oni i one nie mają więcej szlachetnych uczuć aniżeli my, surdutowcy, po całym mieście chwalący się cnotami, w które zresztą żaden z nas nie wierzy. Ma Staś rację, że zajął się losem tych biedaków, chociaż... mógłby się nimi zajmować w sposób trochę spokojniejszy... Ach! bo trwożą mnie jego nowe znajomości... Pamiętam, w początkach maja wchodzi do sklepu jakiś bardzo niewyraźny jegomość (rude faworyty, oczy paskudne) i położywszy na kantorku swój bilet wizytowy, mówi dosyć połamanym językiem: — Proszę powiedzieć pan Wokulski, ja będę dziś siódma... I tyle. Spojrzałem na bilet, czytam: "Wiliam Colins, nauczyciel języka angielskiego..." Cóż to za farsa?... Przecie chyba Wokulski nie będzie uczył się po angielsku?... Wszystko jednak zrozumiałem, gdy na drugi dzień przyszły telegramy o... zamachu Hödla... Albo inna znajomość, jakaś pani Meliton, która zaszczyca nas wizytami od chwili powrotu Stasia z Bułgarii. Chuda baba, mała, trajkocze jak młyn, a czujesz, że mówi tylko to, co chce powiedzieć. Wpada raz, w końcu maja: — Jest pan Wokulski? Pewno nie ma, spodziewam się... Wszak mówię z panem Rzeckim? Zaraz to zgadłam... Co za piękna neseserka!... drzewo oliwkowe, znam się na tym. Niech pan powie panu Wokulskiemu, ażeby mi to przysłał, on wie mój adres, i — ażeby jutro, około pierwszej, był w Łazienkach... — W których, przepraszam? — spytałem, oburzony jej zuchwalstwem. — Jesteś pan błazen... W królewskich! — odpowiada mi ta dama. No i cóż!... Wokulski posłał jej neseserkę i pojechał do Łazienek. Wróciwszy zaś stamtąd, powiedział mi, że... w Berlinie zbierze się kongres dla zakończenia wojny wschodniej... I kongres jest!... Taż sama jejmość wpada drugi raz, zdaje mi się, pierwszego czerwca. — Ach! — woła — cóż to za piękny wazon!... z pewnością francuska majolika, znam się na tym... Powiedz pan panu Wokulskiemu, ażeby mi go przysłał, i... (tu dodała szeptem) i... powiedz mu pan jeszcze, że pojutrze około pierwszej... Gdy wyszła, rzekłem do Lisieckiego: — Załóż się pan, że pojutrze będziemy mieli ważną polityczną wiadomość. — Niby trzeciego czerwca?... — odparł śmiejąc się. Proszę sobie jednak wyobrazić nasze miny, kiedy przyszedł telegram donoszący... o zamachu Nobilinga w Berlinie!... Ja myślałem, że padnę trupem, Lisiecki od tej pory zaprzestał już nieprzyzwoitych żartów na mój rachunek i co gorsze, zawsze wypytuje mnie o wiadomości polityczne... Zaprawdę! strasznym nieszczęściem jest wielka reputacja. Ja bowiem od chwili, kiedy Lisiecki zwraca się do mnie jako do "poinformowanego", straciłem sen i resztę apetytu... Cóż dopiero musi się dziać z moim biednym Stachem, który utrzymuje ciągłe stosunki z tym panem Colinsem i z tą panią Melitonową... Boże miłosierny, czuwaj nad nami!... Już kiedym się tak rozgadał (dalibóg, robię się plotkarzem), więc muszę dodać, że i w naszym sklepie panuje jakiś niezdrowy ferment. Oprócz mnie jest siedmiu subiektów (czy kiedy marzył o czymś podobnym stary Mincel!), ale — nie ma jedności. Klejn i Lisiecki, jako dawniejsi, trzymają tylko z sobą, resztę zaś kolegów traktują w sposób nie powiem pogardliwy, ale trochę z góry. Trzej zaś nowi subiekci: galanteryjny, metalowy i gumowy, znowu tylko z sobą się wdają, są sztywni i pochmurni. Wprawdzie poczciwy Zięba chcąc ich zbliżyć biega od starych do nowych i ciągle im coś perswaduje; ale nieborak ma tak nieszczęśliwą rękę, że antagoniści po każdej próbie godzenia krzywią się na siebie jeszcze szkaradniej. Może gdyby nasz magazyn (z pewnością jest to magazyn, a w dodatku pierwszorzędny magazyn!), otóż gdyby on rozwijał się stopniowo, gdybyśmy co rok przybierali po jednym subiekcie — nowy człowiek wsiąknąłby między starych i istniałaby harmonia. Ale jak od razu przybyło pięciu ludzi świeżych, jak jeden drugiemu często gęsto wchodzi w drogę (bo w tak krótkim czasie nie można ani towarów należycie uporządkować, ani każdemu określić sfery jego obowiązków), jest naturalnym, że muszą wyradzać się niesnaski. No, ale co ja mam się wdawać w krytykę czynności pryncypała i jeszcze człowieka, który ma więcej rozumu aniżeli my wszyscy... W jednym tylko punkcie godzą się starzy i nowi panowie, a nawet pomaga im Zięba, oto: jeżeli chodzi o dokuczenie siódmemu naszemu subiektowi — Szlangbaumowi. Ten Szlangbaum (znam go od dawna) jest mojżeszowego wyznania, ale człowiek porządny. Mały, czarny, zgarbiony, zarośnięty, słowem — trzech groszy nie dałbyś za niego, kiedy siedzi za kantorkiem. Ale niech no gość wejdzie (Szlangbaum pracuje w wydziale ruskich tkanin), Chryste elejson... Kręci się jak fryga; dopiero co był na najwyższej półce na prawo, już jest przy najniższej szufladzie na środku i w tej samej chwili znowu gdzieś pod sufitem na lewo. Kiedy zacznie rzucać sztuki, zdaje się, że to nie człowiek, ale machina parowa; kiedy zacznie rozwijać i mierzyć, myślę, że bestia ma ze trzy pary rąk. Przy tym rachmistrz zawołany, a jak zacznie rekomendować towary, podsuwać kupującemu projekta, odgadywać gusta, wszystko niezmiernie poważnym tonem, to słowo honoru daję, że Mraczewski w kąt!... Szkoda tylko, że jest taki mały i brzydki; musimy mu dodać jakiegoś głupiego a przystojnego chłopaka za pomocnika dla dam. Bo wprawdzie z ładnym subiektem damy dłużej siedzą, ale za to mniej grymaszą i mniej się targują. (Swoją drogą, niechaj nas Bóg zachowa od damskiej klienteli. Ja może dlatego nie mam odwagi do małżeństwa, że ciągle widuję damy w sklepie. Stwórca świata formując cud natury, zwany kobietą, z pewnością nie zastanowił się, jakiej klęski narobi kupcom.) Otóż Szlangbaum jest w całym znaczeniu porządnym obywatelem, a mimo to wszyscy go nie lubią, gdyż — ma nieszczęście być starozakonnym... W ogóle, może od roku, uważam, że do starozakonnych rośnie niechęć; nawet ci, którzy przed kilkoma laty nazywali ich Polakami mojżeszowego wyznania, dziś zwą ich Żydami. Zaś ci, którzy niedawno podziwiali ich pracę, wytrwałość i zdolności, dziś widzą tylko wyzysk i szachrajstwo. Słuchając tego, czasem myślę, że na ludzkość spada jakiś mrok duchowy, podobny do nocy. W dzień wszystko było ładne, wesołe i dobre; w nocy wszystko brudne i niebezpieczne. Tak sobie myślę, ale milczę; bo cóż może znaczyć sąd starego subiekta wobec głosu znakomitych publicystów, którzy dowodzą, że Żydzi krwi chrześcijańskiej używają na mace i że powinni być w prawach swoich ograniczeni. Nam kule nad głowami inne wyświstywały hasła, pamiętasz, Katz?... Taki stan rzeczy w osobliwy sposób oddziaływa na Szlangbauma. Jeszcze w roku zeszłym człowiek ten nazywał się Szlangowskim, obchodził Wielkanoc i Boże Narodzenie, i z pewnością najwierniejszy katolik nie zjadał tyle kiełbasy co on. Pamiętam, że gdy raz w cukierni zapytano go: — Nie lubisz pan lodów, panie Szlangowski? Odpowiedział: — Lubię tylko kiełbasę, ale bez czosnku. Czosnku znieść nie mogę. Wrócił z Syberii razem ze Stachem i doktorem Szumanem i zaraz wstąpił do chrześcijańskiego sklepu, choć Żydzi dawali mu lepsze warunki. Od tej też pory ciągle pracował u chrześcijan i dopiero w roku bieżącym wymówili mu posadę. W początkach maja pierwszy raz przyszedł do Stacha z prośbą. Był bardziej skurczony i miał czerwieńsze oczy niż zwykle. — Stachu — rzekł pokornym głosem — utonę na Nalewkach, jeżeli mnie nie przygarniesz. — Dlaczego żeś od razu do mnie nie przyszedł? — spytał Stach. — Nie śmiałem... Bałem się, żeby nie mówili o mnie, że Żyd musi się wszędzie wkręcić. I dziś nie przyszedłbym, gdyby nie troska o dzieci. Stach wzruszył ramionami i natychmiast przyjął Szlangbauma z pensją półtora tysiąca rubli rocznie. Nowy subiekt od razu wziął się do roboty, a w pół godziny później mruknął Lisiecki do Klejna: — Co tu, u diabła, tak czosnek zalatuje, panie Klejn?... Zaś w kwadrans później, nie wiem już z jakiej racji, dodał: — Jak te kanalie Żydy cisną się na Krakowskie Przedmieście! Nie mógłby to parch, jeden z drugim, pilnować się Nalewek albo Świętojerskiej? Szlangbaum milczał, tylko drgały mu czerwone powieki. Szczęściem, obie te zaczepki słyszał Wokulski. Wstał od biurka i rzekł tonem, którego, co prawda, nie lubię: — Panie... panie Lisiecki! Pan Henryk Szlangbaum był moim kolegą wówczas, kiedy działo mi się bardzo źle. Czybyś więc pan nie pozwolił mu kolegować ze mną dziś, kiedy mam się trochę lepiej?... Lisiecki zmieszał się czując, że jego posada wisi na włosku. Ukłonił się, coś mruknął, a wtedy Wokulski zbliżył się do Szlangbauma i uściskawszy go powiedział: — Kochany Henryku, nie bierz do serca drobnych przycinków, bo my tu sobie po koleżeńsku wszyscy docinamy. Oświadczam ci także, że jeżeli opuścisz kiedy ten sklep; to chyba razem ze mną. Stanowisko Szlangbauma wyjaśniło się od razu; dziś mnie prędzej coś powiedzą (ba! nawet zwymyślają) aniżeli jemu. Ale czy wynalazł kto sposób przeciw półsłówkom, minom i spojrzeniom?... A to wszystko truje biedaka, który mi nieraz mówi wzdychając: — Ach, gdybym się nie bał, że mi dzieci zżydzieją, jednej chwili uciekłbym stąd na Nalewki... — Bo dlaczego, panie Henryku — spytałem go — raz się, do licha, nie ochrzcisz?... — Zrobiłbym to przed laty, ale nie dziś. Dziś zrozumiałem, że jako Żyd jestem tylko nienawistny dla chrześcijan, a jako meches byłbym wstrętny i dla chrześcijan, i dla Żydów. Trzeba przecie z kimś żyć. Zresztą — dodał ciszej — mam pięcioro dzieci i bogatego ojca, po którym będę dziedziczyć... Rzecz ciekawa. Ojciec Szlangbauma jest lichwiarzem, a syn, ażeby od niego grosza nie wziąć, bieduje po sklepach jako subiekt. Nieraz we cztery oczy rozmawiałem o nim z Lisieckim. — Za co — pytam — prześladujecie go? Wszakże on prowadzi dom na sposób chrześcijański, a nawet dzieciom urządza choinkę... — Bo uważa — mówi Lisiecki — że korzystniej jadać macę z kiełbasą aniżeli samą. — Był na Syberii, narażał się... — Dla geszeftu... Dla geszeftu nazywał się też Szlangowskim, a teraz znowu Szlangbaumem, kiedy jego stary ma astmę. — Kpiliście — mówię — że stroi się w cudze pióra, więc wrócił do dawnego nazwiska. — Za które dostanie ze sto tysięcy rubli po ojcu — odparł Lisiecki. Teraz i ja wzruszyłem ramionami i umilkłem. Źle nazywać się Szlangbaumem, źle Szlangowskim; źle być Żydem, źle mechesem... Noc zapada, noc, podczas której wszystko jest szare i podejrzane! A swoją drogą Stach na tym cierpi. Nie tylko bowiem przyjął do sklepu Szlangbauma, ale jeszcze daje towary żydowskim kupcom i paru Żydków przypuścił do współki. Nasi krzyczą i grożą, ale nie jego straszyć; zaciął się i nie ustąpi, choćby go piekli w ogniu. Czym się to wszystko skończy, Boże miłosierny... Ale, ale!... Ciągle odbiegając od przedmiotu zapomniałem kilku bardzo ważnych szczegółów. Mam na myśli Mraczewskiego, który od pewnego czasu albo krzyżuje mi plany, albo wprowadza w błąd świadomie. Chłopak ten otrzymał u nas dymisję za to, że w obecności Wokulskiego trochę zwymyślał socjalistów. Później jednakże Stach dał się ubłagać i zaraz po Wielkiejnocy wysłał Mraczewskiego do Moskwy podwyższając mu nawet pensję. Nie przez jeden wieczór zastanawiałem się nad znaczeniem owej podróży czy zsyłki. Lecz gdy po trzech tygodniach Mraczewski przyjechał stamtąd do nas wybierać towary, natychmiast zrozumiałem plan Stacha. Pod fizycznym względem młodzieniec ten niewiele się zmienił: zawsze wygadany i ładny, może cokolwiek bledszy. Mówi, że Moskwa mu się podobała, a nade wszystko tamtejsze kobiety, które mają mieć więcej wiadomości i ognia, ale za to mniej przesądów aniżeli nasze. Ja także, póki byłem młody, uważałem, że kobiety miały mniej przesądów aniżeli dziś. Wszystko to jest dopiero wstępem. Mraczewski bowiem przywiózł ze sobą trzy bardzo podejrzane indywidua, nazywając ich "prykaszczykami", i — całą pakę jakichś broszur. Owi "prykaszczykowie" mieli niby coś oglądać w naszym sklepie, ale robili to w taki sposób, że nikt ich u nas nie widział: Włóczyli się po całych dniach i przysiągłbym, że przygotowywali u nas grunt do jakiejś rewolucji. Spostrzegłszy jednak, że mam na nich zwrócone oko, ile razy przyszli do sklepu, zawsze udawali pijanych, a ze mną rozmawiali wyłącznie o kobietach, twierdząc wbrew Mraczewskiemu, że Polki to "sama prelest" — tylko bardzo podobne do Żydówek. Udawałem, że wierzę wszystkiemu, co mówią, i za pomocą zręcznych pytań przekonałem się, iż — najlepiej znane im są okolice bliższe Cytadeli. Tam więc mają interesa: Że zaś domysły moje nie były bezpodstawnymi, dowiódł fakt, iż owi "prykaszczykowie" zwrócili nawet na siebie uwagę policji. W ciągu dziesięciu dni, nic więcej, tylko trzy razy odprowadzano ich do cyrkułów. Widocznie jednak muszą mieć wielkie stosunki, ponieważ ich uwolniono. Kiedym zakomunikował Wokulskiemu moje podejrzenia co do "prykaszczyków" — Stach tylko uśmiechnął się i odparł: — To jeszcze nic... Z czego wnoszę, że Stach musi być grubo zaawansowany w stosunkach z nihilistami. Proszę sobie jednak wyobrazić moje zdziwienie, kiedy zaprosiwszy raz Klejna i Mraczewskiego do siebie na herbatę przekonałem się, że Mraczewski jest gorszym socjalistą od Klejna... Ten Mraczewski, który za wymyślanie na socjalistów stracił u nas posadę!... Ze zdumienia przez cały wieczór nie mogłem ust otworzyć; tylko Klejn cieszył się po cichu, a Mraczewski rozprawiał. Jak żyję, nie słyszałem nic równego. Młodzieniec ten dowodził mi przytaczając nazwiska ludzi, podobno bardzo mądrych, że wszyscy kapitaliści to złodzieje, że ziemia powinna należeć do tych, którzy ją uprawiają, że fabryki, kopalnie i maszyny powinny być własnością ogółu, że nie ma wcale Boga ani duszy, którą wymyślili księża, aby wyłudzać od ludzi dziesięcinę. Mówił dalej, że jak zrobią rewolucję (on z trzema "prykaszczykami"), to od tej pory wszyscy będziemy pracowali tylko po ośm godzin, a przez resztę czasu będziemy się bawili, mimo to zaś każdy będzie miał emeryturę na starość i darmo pogrzeb. Wreszcie zakończył, że dopiero wówczas nastanie raj na ziemi, kiedy wszystko będzie wspólne: ziemia, budynki, maszyny, a nawet żony. Ponieważ jestem kawalerem (nazywają mnie nawet starym) i piszę ten pamiętnik bez obłudy, przyznam więc, że mi się ta wspólność żon trochę podobała. Powiem nawet, że nabrałem niejakiej życzliwości dla socjalizmu i socjalistów. Po co oni jednak koniecznie chcą robić rewolucję, kiedy i bez niej ludzie miewali wspólne żony? Tak myślałem, ale tenże sam Mraczewski uleczył mnie ze swoich teorii, a zarazem bardzo pokrzyżował moje plany. Nawiasowo powiem, że serdecznie chcę, ażeby się Stach ożenił. Gdyby miał żonę, nie mógłby tak często naradzać się z Colinsem i panią Meliton, a gdyby jeszcze przyszły dzieci, może zerwałby wszystkie podejrzane stosunki. Bo co to, żeby taki człowiek jak on, taka żołnierska natura, żeby kojarzył się z ludźmi, którzy bądź jak bądź nie występują na plac z bronią przeciw broni. Węgierska piechota i wreszcie żadna piechota nie będzie strzelać do rozbrojonego przeciwnika. Ale czasy zmieniają się. Otóż bardzo pragnę, ażeby się Stach ożenił, i nawet myślę, że upatrzyłem mu partię. Bywa czasem w naszym magazynie (i bywała w tamtym sklepie) osoba dziwnej urody. Szatynka, szare oczy, rysy cudownie piękne, wzrost okazały, a rączki i nóżki — sam smak!... Patrzyłem, jak raz wysiadała z dorożki, i powiem, że mi się gorąco zrobiło wobec tego, com ujrzał... Ach, miałby poczciwy Stasiek wielki z niej pożytek, bo to i ciałka w miarę, i usteczka jak jagódki... A co za biust!... Kiedy wchodzi ubrana do figury, to myślę, że wszedł anioł, który zleciawszy z nieba, na piersiach złożył sobie skrzydełka!... Zdaje mi się, że jest wdową, gdyż nigdy nie widuję jej z mężem, tylko z małą córeczką Helunią, miluchną jak cukiereczek. Stach, gdyby się z nią ożenił, od razu musiałby zerwać z nihilistami, bo co by mu zostało czasu od posług przy żonie, to pieściłby jej dziecinę. Ale i taka żoneczka niewiele zostawiłaby mu chwil wolnych. Już ułożyłem cały plan i rozmyślałem: w jaki by sposób zapoznać się z tą damą, a później przedstawić jej Stacha, gdy nagle — diabli przynieśli z Moskwy Mraczewskiego. Proszę zaś sobie wyobrazić mój gniew, kiedy zaraz na drugi dzień po swoim przyjeździe frant ten wchodzi do naszego sklepu z moją wdową!... A jak skakał przy niej, jak wywracał oczyma, jak starał się odgadywać jej myśli... Szczęście, że nie jestem otyły, bo wobec tych bezczelnych zalotów dostałbym chyba apopleksji. Kiedy w parę godzin wrócił do nas, pytałem go z najobojętniejszą miną, kto jest owa dama. — Podobała się panu — on mówi — co?... Szampan, nie kobieta dodał, bezwstydnie mrugając okiem. — Ale na nic pański apetyt, bo ona szaleje za mną... Ach, panie, co to za temperament, co za ciało... A gdybyś pan widział, jak wygląda w kaftaniku!... — Spodziewam się, panie Mraczewski... — odparłem surowo. — Ja przecież nic nie mówię! — odpowiada zacierając ręce w sposób, który wydał mi się lubieżnym. — Ja nic nie mówię!... Największą cnotą mężczyzny, panie Rzecki, jest dyskrecja, panie Rzecki, szczególniej w bardziej poufałych stosunkach... Przerwałem mu czując, że gdyby tak mówił dalej, musiałbym pogardzić tym młodzieńcem. Co za czasy, co za ludzie!... Bo ja, gdybym miał szczęście zwrócić na siebie uwagę jakiej damy, nie śmiałbym nawet myśleć o tym, a nie dopiero wrzeszczeć na cały głos, jeszcze w tak wielkim, jakim jest nasz, magazynie. Gdy zaś w dodatku wyłożył mi Mraczewski swoją teorię o wspólności żon, zaraz przyszło mi do głowy: — Stach nihilista i Mraczewski nihilista... Niechże się więc pierwszy ożeni, to drugi zaraz mu zaprowadzi wspólność... A przecie szkoda byłoby takiej kobiety dla takiego Mraczewskiego. W końcu maja Wokulski postanowił zrobić poświęcenie naszego magazynu. Przy tej sposobności zauważyłem, jak się czasy zmieniają... Za moich młodych lat kupcy także poświęcali sklepy troszcząc się o to, ażeby ceremonii dopełnił ksiądz sędziwy a pobożny, ażeby na miejscu była autentyczna woda święcona, nowe kropidło i organista biegły w łacinie. Po skończonym zaś obrządku, przy którym pokropiono i obmodlono prawie każdą szafę i sztukę towaru, przybijało się na progu sklepu podkowę, ażeby zwabiała gości, a dopiero potem — myślano o przekąsce, zwykle złożonej z kieliszka wódki, kiełbasy i piwa. Dziś zaś (co by powiedzieli na to rówieśnicy starego Mincla!) pytano przede wszystkim: ilu potrzeba kucharzy i lokajów, a potem: ile butelek szampana, ile węgrzyna i — jaki obiad? Obiad bowiem stanowił główną wagę uroczystości, gdyż i zaproszeni nie o to troszczyli się: kto będzie święcił, ale co podadzą do stołu?... W wigilię ceremonii wpadł do naszego magazynu jakiś jegomość przysadkowaty, spocony, o którym nie mógłbym powiedzieć, czy kołnierzyki walały mu szyję, czy też działo się na odwrót. Z wytartej surduciny wydobył gruby notes, włożył na nos zatłuszczone binokle i — począł chodzić po pokojach z taką miną, że mnie po prostu wzięła trwoga. "Co, u diabła — myślę — czyby kto z policji, czy może jaki sekretarz komornika spisuje nam ruchomości?..." Dwa razy zastępowałem mu drogę, chcąc jak najgrzeczniej spytać: czego by sobie życzył? Ale on za pierwszym razem mruknął: "Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać!" — a za drugim bez ceremonii odsunął mnie na bok. Zdumienie moje było tym większe, że niektórzy z naszych panów kłaniali mu się bardzo uprzejmie i zacierając ręce, jakby co najmniej przed dyrektorem banku, dawali wszelkie objaśnienia. "No — mówię w duchu — jużci chyba ten biedaczysko nie jest z towarzystwa ubezpieczeń. Ludzi tak obdartych tam nie trzymają..." Dopiero Lisiecki szepnął mi, że ten pan jest bardzo znakomitym reporterem i że będzie nas opisywał w gazetach. Ciepło mi się zrobiło około serca na myśl, że mogę ujrzeć w druku moje nazwisko, które raz tylko figurowało w "Gazecie Policyjnej", gdym zgubił książeczkę. Jednej chwili spostrzegłem, że w tym człowieku jest wszystko wielkie: wielka głowa, wielki notes, a nawet — bardzo wielka przyszczypka u lewego buta. A on wciąż chodził po pokojach nadęty jak indyk i pisał, wciąż pisał... Nareszcie odezwał się: — Czy w tych czasach nie było u panów jakiego wypadku?... Małego pożaru, kradzieży, nadużycia zaufania, awantury?... — Boże uchowaj!— ośmieliłem się wtrącić. — Szkoda — odparł. — Najlepszą reklamą dla sklepu byłoby, gdyby się tak kto w nim powiesił... Struchlałem usłyszawszy to życzenie. — Może pan dobrodziej — odważyłem się wtrącić z ukłonem — raczy wybrać sobie jaki przedmiocik, który odeślemy bez pretensji... — Łapówka?... — zapytał spoglądając na mnie jak figura Kopernika. — Mamy zwyczaj — dodał — to, co nam się podoba, kupować; prezentów nie przyjmujemy od nikogo. Włożył poplamiony kapelusz na głowę na środku magazynu i z rękami w kieszeniach wyszedł jak minister. Jeszcze po drugiej stronie ulicy widziałem jego przyszczypkę. Wracam do ceremonii poświęcenia. Główna uroczystość, czyli obiad, odbyła się w wielkiej sali Hotelu Europejskiego. Salę ubrano w kwiaty, ustawiono ogromne stoły w podkowę, sprowadzono muzykę i o szóstej wieczór zebrało się przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt osób. Kogo bo tam nie było!... Głównie kupcy i fabrykanci z Warszawy, z prowincji, z Moskwy, ba, nawet z Wiednia i z Paryża. Znalazło się też dwu hrabiów, jeden książę i sporo szlachty. O trunkach nie wspominam, gdyż naprawdę nie wiem, czego było więcej: listków na roślinach zdobiących salę czy butelek. Kosztowała nas ta zabawa przeszło trzy tysiące rubli, ale widok tylu jedzących osób był zaiste okazały. Kiedy zaś wśród ogólnej ciszy powstał książę i wypił zdrowie Stacha, kiedy zagrała muzyka, nie wiem już jaki kawałek, ale bardzo ładny, i stu pięćdziesięciu ludzi huknęło: "Niech żyje" — miałem łzy w oczach. Pobiegłem do Wokulskiego i ściskając go szepnąłem: — Widzisz, jak cię kochają... — Lubią szampana – odpowiedział. Zauważyłem, że wiwaty nic go nie obchodzą. Nie rozchmurzył się nawet, choć jeden z mówców (musiał być literat, bo gadał dużo i bez sensu) powiedział, nie wiem, w swoim czy w Wokulskiego imieniu, że... jest to najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia. Uważałem, że Stach najwięcej kręci się koło pana Łęckiego, który przed swym bankructwem ocierał się podobno o europejskie dwory... Zawsze ta nieszczęśliwa polityka!... Z początku uczty wszystko odbywało się bardzo poważnie; coraz któryś z biesiadników zabierał głos i gadał tak, jakby chciał odgadać wypite wino i zjedzone potrawy. Lecz im więcej wynoszono pustych butelek, tym dalej uciekała z tego zgromadzenia powaga, a w końcu— zrobił się przecie taki hałas, że wobec niego prawie oniemiała muzyka. Byłem zły jak diabeł i chciałem zwymyślać przynajmniej Mraczewskiego. Odciągnąwszy go jednak od stołu zdobyłem się ledwie na te słowa: — No, i po co to wszystko?... — Po co?... — odparł patrząc na mnie błędnymi oczyma. — To tak dla panny Łęckiej... — Zwariowałeś pan!... Co dla panny Łęckiej?... — No... te spółki... ten sklep... ten obiad... Wszystko dla niej... I ja przez nią wyleciałem ze sklepu... — mówił Mraczewski opierając się na moim ramieniu, gdyż nie mógł ustać. — Co?... — mówię widząc, że jest zupełnie pijany. — Wyleciałeś przez nią ze sklepu, więc może i przez nią dostałeś się do Moskwy?... — Rozu... rozumie się... Szepnęła słówko, takie... nieduże słóweczko i... dostałem trzysta rubli więcej na rok... Żabcia ze starym wszystko zrobi, co jej się podoba... — No, idź pan spać – rzekłem. — Właśnie, że nie pójdę spać... Pójdę do moich przyjaciół... Gdzie oni są?... Oni by sobie z Żabcią prędzej poradzili... Nie grałaby im po nosie jak staremu... Gdzie moi przyjaciele? — zaczął wrzeszczeć. Naturalnie, że kazałem go odprowadzić do numeru na górę. Domyślam się jednak, że udawał pijanego, ażeby mnie otumanić. Około północy sala była podobna do trupiarni albo do szpitala; coraz kogoś trzeba było wyciągać do numeru albo do dorożki. Wreszcie odnalazłszy doktora Szumana, który był prawie trzeźwy, zabrałem go do siebie na herbatę. Doktór Szuman jest także starozakonny, ale niezwykły to człowiek. Miał nawet ochrzcić się, gdyż zakochał się w chrześcijance; ale że umarła, więc dał spokój. Mówią nawet, że truł się z żalu, ale go odratowano. Dziś całkiem porzucił praktykę lekarską, ma spory majątek i tylko zajmuje się badaniem ludzi czy też ich włosów. Mały, żółty, ma przejmujące spojrzenie, przed którym trudno by coś ukryć. A że zna się ze Stachem od dawna, więc musi wiedzieć wszystkie jego tajemnice. Po hucznym obiedzie byłem dziwnie zafrasowany i chciałem Szumana pociągnąć trochę za język. Jeżeli ten dzisiaj nie powie mi czego o Stachu, to już chyba nigdy nic nie będę wiedział. Kiedy przyszliśmy do mego mieszkania i podano samowar, odezwałem się: — Powiedz mi, doktorze, ale szczerze, co myślisz o Stachu?... Bo on mnie niepokoi. Widzę, że od roku rzuca się na jakieś po prostu awantury... Ten wyjazd do Bułgarii, a dziś ten magazyn... spółka... powóz... Jest dziwna zmiana w jego charakterze... — Nie widzę zmiany — odparł Szuman. — Był to zawsze człowiek czynu, który, co mu przyszło do głowy czy do serca, wykonywał natychmiast. Postanowił wejść do uniwersytetu i wszedł, postanowił zrobić majątek i zrobił. Więc jeżeli wymyślił jakieś głupstwo, to także się nie cofnie i zrobi głupstwo kapitalne. Taki już charakter. — Z tym wszystkim — wtrąciłem — widzę w jego postępowaniu wiele sprzeczności... — Nic dziwnego — przerwał doktór. — Stopiło się w nim dwu ludzi: romantyk sprzed roku sześćdziesiątego i pozytywista z siedemdziesiątego. To, co dla patrzących jest sprzeczne, w nim samym jest najzupełniej konsekwentne. — A czy nie wplątał się w jakie nowe historie?... — spytałem. — Nic nie wiem — odparł sucho Szuman. Umilkłem i dopiero po chwili spytałem znowu: — Cóż z nim jednak w rezultacie będzie?... Szuman podniósł brwi i splótł ręce. — Będzie źle — odparł. — Tacy ludzie jak on albo wszystko naginają do siebie, albo trafiwszy na wielką przeszkodę rozbijają sobie łeb o nią. Dotychczas wiodło mu się, ale... nie ma przecie człowieka, który by w życiu wygrywał same dobre losy... — Więc?... — spytałem. — Więc możemy zobaczyć tragedię — zakończył Szuman. Wypił szklankę herbaty z cytryną i poszedł do siebie. Całą noc spać nie mogłem. Takie straszne zapowiedzi w dzień triumfu... Eh! stary Pan Bóg więcej wie od Szumana; a On chyba nie pozwoli zmarnować się Stachowi..." Lalka 10